Summer Days, Drifting Away
by SarahForReal
Summary: Kurt and Finn are forced to spend the summer in Florida with their aunt. Kurt isn't very happy about it until he meets a certain lifeguard that changes everything he has ever believed in. LifeGuard!Blaine. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is all brought on by the sex riot that happened today. We have survived and now I bring you Lifeguard!Blaine. This is only the first chapter and will probably be about 10-15 chapters long. I hope you enjoy**

**I don't own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful summer day in Florida and Kurt was at the beach. He was not happy that his father and Carole had decided to send him and Finn to their aunt's house for the summer. It wasn't the fact that they had to spend the summer with their aunt, it was the fact that is was Florida, the state known for its sunshine. Kurt bought fifteen bottles of sunscreen to help prepare for this trip: He couldn't let anything happen to his complexion while here.<p>

For the first few days Kurt stayed inside and just let Finn go and explore everything Daytona Beach had to offer. Kurt spent his time sitting on the covered deck watching his little cousins swim and play in the backyard. He brought multiple Vogues and books to read. He was pretty content with how summer was going, but on the fifth day, everything changed.

"KURT! WAKE UP!" Finn yelled through the bedroom door. Kurt just mumbled a reply and tucked farther into the comforter. "Please Kurt! Just wake up!" Finn said and banged his fist against the door. Kurt threw the blanket off in a huff and opened the door with more force than necessary. "What do you want Finn?" Kurt snapped folding his arms across his chest.

"Well" Finn started, shuffling his feet and wringing his hands "I was wondering if you would come check out the beach with me? I went yesterday and it was boring by myself." Finn looked at Kurt with a big hopeful expression across his face.

"Finn you know I don't like the sun, why can't you just find a cute girl at the beach and spend the day with her?" Kurt was seriously annoyed. Finn knew better than anyone that he hated the sun and what it could do to his skin. "I could but I want to spend some bonding time with my little brother!" Finn was sporting that puppy dog look again. "Once again, I am FOUR months OLDER than you Finn, and I am still not going!" Kurt went to shut his door but Finn stuck his foot out and stopped it.

"Seriously Finn! I am not going to the beach." There was a hint of finality in Kurt's voice but Kurt knew he would end up giving in sooner or later. "PLEASE bro, I just want to spend vacation with you!" Finn was literally on his knees begging Kurt to go.

"FINE! Give me 45 minutes to get dressed and go swimming in a bathtub of sunscreen." Kurt shooed him out and sighed when the door was closed. Kurt took a few deep breaths to calm his annoyance and went to unpack his swim trunks and sunscreen.

Forty minutes later and they were in the car on the way to the beach. The windows were down, music blasting and Kurt had to admit he was in a good mood. It was beautiful out, 90 degrees and breezy. The perfect weather to sit under and umbrella at the beach and read. They arrived at the beach and grabbed all of their things from the jeep and headed toward the water.

There was not much of a crowd since the locals were not out of school yet. They picked a spot a few hundred feet away from the lifeguard stand and set the umbrella up and placed the chairs under it. The towels were spread out and the cooler filled with food and drinks placed on top of it. The radio was set on top of it and turned on to some local top 40 station. Kurt personally would rather listen to the waves crashing on the shore and the squawk of the seagulls but Finn instead on listening to music.

Kurt took out his copy of _1984_ and picked up where he left off. Finn stripped to nothing but his blue swim trunks and ran toward the water. Kurt laughed and let himself get lost in the world of his book. Kurt didn't know how long it had been before Finn ran up to him and pulled the book out of his hand and threw it in the sand.

"Finn! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Kurt was furious, "I want you to come in the water with me. You can't just sit here all day!" Finn grabbed Kurt's hands and pulled up him from his chair. Luckily Kurt had already stripped down to just his plain black swim trunks with the silver stitching and his black ray bans. Once he was out from under the umbrella Finn grabbed him around the waste and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"Finn if you don't put me the fuck down I will destroy every piece of clothing you own and only leave you with ugly Christmas sweaters!" Finn just laughed and kept walking toward the Atlantic Ocean. Kurt was kicking and hitting every inch of Finn he could reach.

He started hitting harder and harder when he saw the water at Finn's feet. "Please don't do this Finn! Please don't!" Finn once again didn't listen and when he was waist deep, chucked Kurt off his shoulder and into the warm salty water.

Not even ten seconds later a sputter and extremely pissed Kurt emerged from the water. "Finn Andrew Hudson YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Kurt said, putting on a bitch glare and lunging for him. He jumped on Finn's back and successfully pushed him under and held him there for a few seconds.

They fought in the water for a little while. Finn finally let Kurt leave to go on a walk.

Kurt took off in the direction of the lifeguard stand. He was no more than a few meters away when he noticed him. Kurt couldn't help it when his heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched in his throat. There he was, standing on the deck of the lifeguard tower, curly hair sticking to his forehead with sweat trickling down his neck, towards his collarbones. His chest was dusted with the finest amount of hair, the perfect amount in Kurt's mind. Kurt couldn't help but to stare at this Greek god before him.

Kurt was frozen in place. His vision latched onto one single drop of sweat or water, Kurt wasn't sure which, that was slowly falling down his chest. The droplet slowly made its way down from the guys chest to his abs that were slightly defined, to the very well defined V that led under the band of his red and white swim shorts.

Kurt snapped out of the trance and continued to walk down the beach. Kurt was so busy forcing himself not to stare at the beautiful lifeguard as he pasted by he didn't notice the lifeguard was watching him as well. Kurt walked for another twenty minutes before he turned back around.

His shoulders were starting to feel a little warm and he needed to apply more sunscreen. When passing by the station again he saw that the guy was no longer on the deck but standing in the shade under the tower.

While passing by he heard the lifeguard yell out to someone. Knowing it couldn't be him he was talking to Kurt kept walking back to where he and Finn had set their things up. He heard him yell it again but this time a few moments later he felt a tap on his shoulder. Kurt stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around.

Kurt felt himself inhale sharply when his eyes met the golden eyes of the lifeguard. He didn't know how long he had been staring but after a little while he heard the man clear his throat and start to say something. Kurt snapped out of the trance he was once again swept into to catch the end of what the beautiful man had said.

"Burnt" was all he caught. "Um excuse me?" Kurt said rather confused. "I said, you need to put some more protection on your skin, you are starting to turn a faint shade of pink." The man just smirked and locked his eyes with Kurt's again. "Oh um thanks, I will just go have my brother help me." Kurt began to turn around again when the guard spoke again.

"Well as a lifeguard it is my duty to make sure people are safe so why don't you let me help you put some more on?" Kurt was stunned into silence. Was this gorgeous man flirting with him? Maybe he was just being friendly and doing his job as a lifeguard. Yeah that was it Kurt decided, he was just being friendly.

"No it's ok, my brother is just over there, I am sure he won't mind. Thanks for letting me know though." Kurt swiftly turned around and all but ran back to the blanket wincing slightly at his slightly burned skin as Finn helped Kurt put more lotion on.

For Kurt, the rest of the day was spent pretending to read while glancing at the sexy lifeguard over his book. While they were packing up, Kurt decided he liked the beach and would definitely be coming back at least three times a week over break.

* * *

><p><strong>So I will update again monday or tuesday! I hope you all like it! More observing on Kurt and Blaine's part. Also more interaction in the next chapter. It will probably be changed to rated M toward the end of the story. Enjoy and leave reviews, they motivate me to write more.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is Chapter 2. For everyone who had favorites and put this story on alert, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I was not expecting this to get the attention it has. I do owe it all to Zane aka Zavocado though because he reblogged the story on his tumblr. I am so glad everyone likes it! I will probably update again either Tuesday night or Wednesday afternoon, it is the week before spring break and my professors have loaded on the work.**

**Once again I don't own glee or any characters in glee.**

* * *

><p>It has been four days since Kurt went to the beach for the first time. It's not that Kurt didn't want to go to the beach: it's the fact that he was burnt and didn't want to show up looking like a lobster. Instead Kurt hibernated inside, avoiding the sun at all costs. When he did venture outside he made sure to wear clothes that covered every inch of his skin.<p>

Kurt took avoiding the Florida sun to a whole new level. He made sure to never leave the house unless absolutely necessary, staying away from windows, and wearing sunscreen inside. On top of wearing sunscreen inside Kurt also made sure to lather his skin excessively with aloe Vera to take away the pain.

Because of the burn Kurt hadn't been able to do his moisturizing routine and was seriously contemplating not going back to the beach until he could get his pores back down in size.

Against his gut feeling, Kurt dressed that morning in his bright blue trunks, lathered himself with about a bottle of SPF 80 and headed out the front door. He decided instead of going alone he would bring his two cousins, which made Finn want to tag along as well. Anthony and Katie are well-behaved kids; so if any incidents happened that afternoon it would most likely be Finn's fault.

Kurt pulled the jeep into a parking spot and unloaded their things. Finn wanted to go to a different part of the beach, claiming the area by the lifeguard tower was always too crowded and noisy. Kurt obviously wasn't having any of it and set off in the opposite direction of where Finn was headed. It was a good thing Kurt had the cooler full of food or no one would have followed him.

They set up camp about half a football field away from the tower. Kurt couldn't help but make sure his chair was sitting facing the tower. Finn, Anthony and Katie just dropped everything and ran toward the water while Kurt took out a magazine and pretended to read.

Kurt could only see a female lifeguard standing on the deck and felt his shoulders relax, not even aware that he had been tense before. He went back to his magazine, actually reading it this time. Thirty minutes later he felt more relaxed than he had the past two weeks of being in Florida.

He could hear his brother and cousins laughing and splashing in the ocean, bringing a smile to his face. He could hear the waves crashing on shore and the seagulls squawking, making him at peace and clearing his mind of any bad thoughts.

Kurt was feeling overly hot and decided it was time for a swim. He pulled his tank top off and headed toward the ocean. With one quick glance at the tower Kurt dove under and swam out to his family.

They weren't goofing off for very long. A few chicken fights and splash fights later and Finn spotted a blonde jogging on the beach. Without another word Finn jumped out of the water and went to talk to her. Kurt took a look at his cousins then glanced back in the direction Finn went off in and saw him jogging along side the blonde, laughing about something. Kurt rolled his eyes and went back to playing with his cousins.

"Katie! Don't swim out to far, I don't want you to get swept out to see, never to be seen again." Kurt laughed, showing he was joking. This went right over Katie's head and she started to freak out. Kurt and Anthony swam out to get her. On the way back in though Katie let out a loud, spine tingling yell. Kurt had no clue what was going on.

"Katie, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Kurt was panicking. Katie could do nothing but scream. Tears were rolling down her face. Kurt did his best to get them back to shore without getting pummeled by waves, but he was unsuccessful. They were knocked around by waves before Kurt got to an area where he could stand and the waves wouldn't crash over his head.

When he laid her down on the towel Kurt saw at least fifteen red lines going in every direction covering the upper outside of her right thigh. Kurt gasped and took off in the direction of the lifeguards.

"HEY! I need help! Something happened to my cousin" Kurt was yelling frantically up at the station. The curly haired lifeguard came rushing out of the door and jumped down into the sand. "What happened? Where is she?" He was trying his best to keep calm and find a solution. "I don't know, we were in the water and she just started screaming, and she has these marks on her leg." Kurt was breathing fast and shallow, on the verge of hyperventilation.

"Just calm down and take me to her so I can check it out" He put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt didn't know why but it calmed him almost instantly. Kurt nodded and walked quickly over to where Anthony and Katie were. She was still hysterical and the welts were getting worse.

"Katie, sweetie I am going to need you to calm down, I have someone here that is going to help you" Kurt was rubbing her arm trying to calm her down. It wasn't doing anything, she was actually screaming louder, effectively drawing a crowd to where they were situated.

"I need to take her back to the tower so I can take care of it properly and make sure it's the type I think it is" The lifeguard moved to pick Katie up and carry her to the station. "What do you mean the type you think it is? What is it?" Kurt was frantic again. He had no idea what was wrong with his cousin and would hate to have to explain to his aunt how her daughter died at the beach.

The real life Adonis was walking toward the stand and quickly explained, "She was stung by a jelly fish, I need to make sure it is one of the least damaging ones. Also I can take care of it there. I have all the supplied in the first aid tower." He walked a little quicker when her screeching hit a new decibel he wasn't sure he had ever heard a human hit.

The walked up the ramp and he made sure to place Katie on the cot under the window with her hurt leg facing out. Once she was lying down the curly haired boy moved over to the cabinets and started pulling, what seemed to Kurt, to be random things that you normally wouldn't need to treat something. "It hurts Kurt, It hurts so badly" Katie was sobbing, faced buried in the pillow on the cot. "I know baby, I know. This nice man is going to help you though. He is going to take away the pain" Kurt ran his fingers through her hair trying to sooth her once again.

"Katie, my name is Blaine and I am going to need you to try and breath normally ok? I need you to be calm so I can fix you up correctly." Katie wasn't calming down so Kurt went and sat at her head, pulling her up so it was rested on his lap. "Katie, sweetie, I really need you to breath normally. Don't focus on anything but my voice." Blaine said as friendly as he could. Katie just nodded. She wasn't the only one to focus completely on Blaine's voice.

Kurt found it to be magical, a voice he could listen to forever and never get bored of it. It was like listening to his favorite musical, making him relaxed before the first song could finish. It was like coming home and Kurt didn't know why.

"Why do you need a pot and thermometer?" Kurt was curious and just honestly just wanted to hear Blaine talk again. "To clean the wounds I need hot water, anything under 102 degrees wont do anything and anything between 122 and 130 works best. Jellyfish stings are hard to clean correctly." Kurt let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding while Blaine was explaining everything. Jellyfish stings were not on the list of possibilities for Kurt because he was thinking the worst and Jellyfish stings, in Kurt's brain, did not equal amputation or death.

"So what exactly are you going to do?" Kurt was curious now. When people in Ohio talked about jellyfish stings they always joked about having to pee on them to take the pain away. He was not ok with anyone peeing on Katie. It was too unsanitary for Kurt's taste.

"Katie, how are you feeling sweetie? I am just boiling water so I can clean your wounds and make the tentacles still in your skin stop stinging you so you can start to feel better. Just keep breathing and listen to mine and Kurt's voice ok?" Katie just nodded, her screaming was becoming quitter and her wails were becoming less frequent.

"Ok sweetie, this is going to burn a little since the water is pretty hot, but overall it is going to make your leg feel better." Blaine dunked a cloth in the water and began to quickly and methodically clean her leg. When Blaine went to soak the towel again you could see the mini, what looks like clear noodles, in the water. "I have to wear gloves because the stingers still have venom in them and if I touched them I would get stung as well and that wouldn't help anyone." Blaine rubbed Katie's leg while Kurt and Anthony ran their hands through her hair and over her arm to sooth her.

"How does that feel Kate?" Kurt asked. "It burns a little but the stinging has stopped. It is starting to itch though." Her crying had completely stopped at this point. She just looked to be uncomfortable, as if having an itch you can't scratch is the most uncomfortable feelings in the world.

While Blaine was cleaning the wound it gave Kurt the time to actually look at him. He was in such a state of panic earlier he didn't have time to take in the beauty that was the man before him. Today Blaine was wearing black and lime green trunks that hung very low on his hips. Kurt swore if they went a mere inch lower he would see penis. Kurt let his eyes rank up and down his torso. His abs were even more defined this close. The movement of them mesmerized him as Blaine worked on his cousin. He felt his mouth watering at the sight and had to snap himself back into reality as Blaine started to talk again.

"I am going to put some cream on it that will take the itch away ok?" She nodded at Blaine and actually watched to see what he was doing now that the pain was gone. "For her amazing big brother I am going to need you to make sure she takes some Benadryl tonight and tomorrow to make sure she doesn't have an allergic reaction or anything, also have her take Children's Motrin for pain. The stings are not the worst I have seen and should be completely gone in anywhere from 2-5 weeks." Blaine explained while putting a piece of gauze over the wound to make sure no sand touched it before they left the beach.

"Thanks, we should probably head back home. Also I need to find my brother, I don't know where he ran off too." Kurt gathered up the towel Katie was clinging to before Blaine started to take care of her.

"Ok good, just do the things I said and she'll be fine before you know it!" Blaine said with a smile and wave. Kurt just nodded said another thanks and headed towards their things. "Dude what happened to Katie?" Finn looked worried. "She was stung by a jellyfish shortly after you left to be with the bimbo you saw running, but don't worry, Blaine was very helpful and fixed her right up." Kurt was annoyed. Finn had thought with his dick and wasn't there when they needed him. "Who's Blaine?" Finn cocked his head to the side, like a dog would do when they were confused.

"Blaine is the lifeguard that was on duty when Katie got stung" Kurt started to gather their things up and get them ready to head home. Finn just nodded and helped Kurt take the umbrella down.

They packed up and made the trek to the car. When they were passing the lifeguard shelter Kurt noticed Blaine was watching them leave. He was more than a little obvious too; his head even followed them, not just his eyes. Kurt figured he just wanted to watch to make sure Katie was ok. Besides, there was no way someone as gorgeous as Blaine could be gay or even remotely interested in Kurt.

That night Kurt couldn't concentrate on anything. At dinner Finn called him out a minimum of six times for zoning out and not responding when someone talked to him. Kurt tried to get a head start on his summer assignment but every few minutes he would realize he finished a page of reading and have no clue what happened in the book. Another twenty minutes and Kurt shut his book and threw it at his door. He had read the same page, what seemed to be, fifty times.

He couldn't erase the curve of Blaine's lips, the contours of the muscles in his arms as he worked the rag over Katie's leg, the rippling of his abs, or the sparkling hazel of his eyes, or the absolute perfection that was his hair, out of his mind. It had him closing his eyes, trying to commit every feature to memory.

If Kurt didn't know he was gay before, this definitely solidified it for him. Kurt got up off his bed and made his way to the kitchen. He knew he had to be quiet; after all it was just past two in the morning. He got the ingredient for brownies out of the cabinets and set to work. If he was going to show his appreciation for helping his cousin, he was going to do it the Kurt Hummel way.

Kurt hummed to himself and danced around the kitchen as he worked. He was so inside his own world he didn't notice Finn had entered the kitchen. He did a spin and almost dropped the bowl of batter when he spotted Finn standing in the doorway quietly laughing to him. "Holy shit Finn, you almost gave me a heart attack." Kurt put the bowl down while he tried to calm his breathing.

"Sorry dude, I couldn't sleep so I thought I would get a glass of water. Don't mind me, keep making brownies for the love of your life." Finn winked and filled his glass with water. "He isn't the love of my life Finn. I am just making these as a thank you for helping Katie. Besides, I doubt someone who looks like him would be gay. It just isn't possible." Kurt turned back to his batter and started to pour it in a pan.

"Whatever you say dude, I saw the way he was looking at you as we left the beach earlier. If he isn't gay, you are definitely making him question." Finn winked and walked out of the kitchen.

Kurt thought about the possibility but quickly squashed it. He couldn't get his hopes up like he did with Finn sophomore year. He just couldn't.

After the brownies were done, he let them cool, then cut them up and arranged them onto a plate to take to the beach that afternoon.

Kurt made sure to take them back to his room so Finn couldn't get a hold of them in the morning. He had to make sure they actually got to Blaine.

Kurt fell asleep as soon as his head his the pillow and that night he dreamt of running his hands over the toned body of the lifeguard, and running his hands through his hair as those eyes looked at him in complete adoration.

Kurt woke with a smile on his face and new sense of determination in his mind. Determination for what, he couldn't be sure of.

* * *

><p>Kurt made sure to look perfect before heading out of the door. He had on his navy and red board shorts with the Dalton Academy D on the lower left leg and a Navy tank top on. He styled his hair perfectly to look like it was supposed to be messy. He grabbed his white ray bans and headed out the door.<p>

He got to his car before he remembered the most important thing: the brownies. He rushed back inside and grabbed them before finally making his way to the beach. Once he got out he smoothed down his clothes, checked his hair for ninth time after leaving the house and slowly made his way to where Blaine was supposed to be.

What Kurt found made him stop dead in his tracks. He was once again in a trance. Blaine was working out while facing the ocean to make sure no one went under and didn't come up. Right at that moment he was doing push ups on the incline of the ramp. His feet were higher than his head, and to Kurt's knowledge that was harder than a normal push up. Kurt counted to 50 before Blaine got up and went to a swing that was attached to one of the wooden rails going around the small hut. He climbed on it and started to try to get to the top of it.

Kurt could see the sweat dripping off the other boy, making its way to the waistband of his board shorts. Before he could let his mind wonder to very obscene things as the lifeguard did pull ups, he shook his head and made his way over. Kurt went and stood against one of the pillars holding the shelter up and cleared his throat. Blaine immediately stopped and dropped down into the sand next to Kurt.

"Oh hey! I didn't see you there." Blaine smiled and went to get his bottle of water. "Clearly, but I have something for you." Kurt said, extending the plate of brownies toward him. "They are a thank you for everything you did for Katie." Kurt looked away, Blaine's eyes were too much to handle. If he looked into them for to long he was sure he would turn into a puddle in the sand.

"Thanks, it was nothing, but your sister was a trooper! She handled it like a pro." Blaine smiled and nodded for Kurt to join him on the deck. They sat at the edge, their feet hanging off, and the plate of brownies between them.

"Oh she isn't my sister, she is just my cousin." Blaine smiled at that. "Either way, she is lucky to have a family member as amazing as you are." Kurt blushed and looked back out to the ocean. The beach was quit empty for a summer day. Just a few families spread out here and there, to far away to really be a bother to their conversation.

Kurt watched as Blaine took a bite of a brownie. Kurt watched as his Adams apple bobbed in his throat; beads of sweat trailing along it. Blaine started talking again, forcing Kurt to look up at his face again. "These are delicious. Probably the best brownies I have had in a while." Once again, Kurt blushed at his words. "You don't have to say that. They aren't anything special." Kurt looked down at his hands and started to play with the hem of his shorts.

"I'm not just saying that, you are hella talented." Blaine smiled at him again while Kurt promptly burst out laughing. "Hella? Who says that anymore! That is so 2007" Kurt was bright red in the face, tears welling in his eyes from how hard he was laughing.

"Well I don't know where you are from but in Daytona Florida, people still say it!" Blaine stated matter of factly. Once Kurt calmed down he looked at Blaine and smiled, hopefully to reassure him that he didn't mean to make fun of him.

"I am sorry, I didn't meant to laugh that hard. And its Lima, that's where I'm from." Kurt said, wiping the few tears that managed to escape away. "Lima? Where is that?" Blaine asked. "Oh, its in Ohio. It's nothing special. Just another conservative town that people drive right through on their way to Columbus." Kurt shrugged and picked up a brownie.

"Oh, that's probably why I didn't know of it. HEY! Those are mine, you can't just eat one." Blaine tried to grab it out of Kurt's hand. "I can so have one! I made them." Kurt got up and ran away from Blaine so he could eat the brownie, not taking into account the possibility Blaine might come after him. Kurt looked back over his shoulder to see that Blaine was running towards him. He jumped over the railing and landed in the sand, Blaine following shortly after.

Kurt and Blaine were chasing each other around the stand for a while. Kurt stopped first, completely out of breath; both from laughing and running. Blaine caught up and promptly stole the brownie out of his hand. Blaine looked at him triumphantly. Kurt was having none of it and smacked it out of his hand. Blaine stood there completely in shock.

"How could you? You wasted a perfectly good brownie because you are a sore loser." Blaine was starting to giggle though. Kurt couldn't stay mad forever, a smile slowly broke out on his face. That smile soon turned into laughter. Both boys were rolling in the sand laughing. Once they calmed down they sat in a comfortable silence. Blaine was the first one to speak up. "So Kurt, I have had a lot of fun today and I don't want to seem, to forward, but would you like to come to this bon fire my friends are having tonight?" Blaine looked down and started playing with the sand.

Kurt was in a state of shock. He hadn't expected that to come out of Blaine's mouth. It took Kurt a few moments to process but in the end he was able to whisper one single word. "Sure"

A huge smile broke onto Blaine's face. "Ok cool, good, very good. You can just meet me here just after the sunsets and we can walk over. Yes good that sounds good. Yes, that would be perfect." Blaine was rambling which made Kurt let out a small laugh.

"Yes that sounds fine Blaine, but I must be going, I need to get home for dinner. I will see you tonight." Kurt stood, dusted what sand he could, off himself and started towards his car.

"Yeah, see you later."

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't believe his luck. The one boy that had been able to catch his attention this summer had actually agreed to go out with him. He was on top of the world. Now all he had to do was make sure he looked as good as he knew Kurt would that night.<p>

Blaine waited for Emily to show up to take over before he went home, showered and dressed for the evening. Blaine arrived at the lifeguard station a little before the sun was supposed to set. He liked to look out over the water at sunset, even though the sun set from the other coast the sky was still a magnificent array of colors. It was always calm and quiet. The beauty of the beach was able to come through, casting a soft glow over everything. In those few moments, everything was absolutely perfect to Blaine. There was no other place he would rather be than the beach at sunset.

Kurt was very punctual and arrived right as the sun set for the night. "Hey" Blaine said, jumping down from the deck. "Hey yourself, you ready to go?" Kurt asked. "Yeah lets go" Blaine nodded in the direction they had to go and set off. After ten minutes of walking they arrived at the bon fire. There weren't many people; probably around ten or twelve.

"Let me introduce you to everyone, these are all my friends from school." Blaine grabbed Kurt by the hand and led him to the circle of people sitting around the fire. "So guys, this is Kurt, I met him at the beach about a week ago. Kurt this is Wes and his girlfriend Carly" Blaine pointed to a tall slender Asian, who was sitting next to petite brunette with the green eyes, the sparkled, even in the dark of the night. "That is Nick and his girlfriend Danielle" Blaine pointed to a brunette guy with a Justin Bieber hair cut who had his arm wrapped around a blonde who smiled sweetly at him. Next was a blonde boy with a Justin Bieber inspired style as well, but his was more surferish and fit his face better and his girlfriend was a redhead with curly hair. Kurt heard Blaine announce that their names were Jeff and Stacy.

Next was a black guy named David and his girlfriend who was Latina looking and named Taylor. There was also a girl named Briana and her girlfriend Kyra who were both brunette and on the taller side. They probably stood at the same height as Kurt.

They all greeted Kurt and made room for him and Blaine in the circle around the fire. Kurt and Blaine got lost in their own conversation. It flowed nicely and had no real lulls, for which Kurt was grateful.

"So tell me, why are in Florida, if you are from Ohio?" Blaine asked. "Oh that's easy, my dad and step-mom wanted me and Finn, my brother, to spend the summer with my aunt and her family. I haven't seen her since I was eleven." Kurt snatched the bag of marshmallows and put a few on his stick. "I don't think I could ever live in Ohio. I've lived here in Florida my entire life. The beach is my life, the beach and singing I should say." Blaine pulled out a few graham crackers and few pieces of chocolate, getting them ready for the marshmallows Kurt was roasting.

"Ohio isn't that bad, you just have to get used to it. As much as it is my home, it isn't where I belong, I belong in New York City, singing on Broadway or designing for a major fashion label." Kurt sighed, thinking about his future and how perfect it was going to be.

"That sounds wonderful, I am sure you will be amazing on Broadway or have every A-lister trying to get you to design them a dress for some event." Blaine nudged Kurt's shoulder, making him blush. "Thanks, I guess we will see, either way you will see my name in lights, whether is be on Broadway or at a New York fashion week, mark my words." Blaine just laughed and pulled the marshmallows off the stick and made the smores.

He handed one to Kurt and they ate in relative silence, just looking out at the ocean, letting the others carry the conversation of the group.

Kurt looked down at his phone and realized it was already close to midnight. "Crap, I hate to do this, but I have to go, it's getting late and I told my aunt I would be home before midnight." Kurt removed the blanket Blaine draped over their laps midway through the night and collected his things. "Hey, let me walk you to your car, I would hate to have anything happen to you." Blaine stood as well. They said their goodbyes to everyone and Blaine gave all his friends a hug and they left together.

They made their way to Kurt's car, continuing their conversation. They talked about everything they could, from music, to favorite books, and ended with favorite sports. "Thanks for walking me to my car. I appreciate it! I am sure you scared off all the big bad monsters that were ready to attack." Kurt said as he laughed.

Blaine thought he would give anything to hear that laugh again. He decided it was worth it to take a leap of faith and be more impulsive than he normally would be. "Kurt, I hope this isn't being to forward again, but could I get your number. I would love to see you again outside of you coming to the beach." Blaine looked down, thinking Kurt would reject the idea.

"Of course you can, hand me your phone." Kurt stuck out his hand, waiting for Blaine to hand it over. Kurt added his number and even took a photo of himself so Blaine would know whom it was. There weren't to many Kurt's running around but he thought he could never be too careful.

"Thanks, I will give you a call tomorrow." Blaine pocketed his phone and smiled up at Kurt. "I had fun tonight, thanks for inviting me. I shall be awaiting your call kind sir." Blaine laughed at Kurt's horrible British accent and smiled a smile that reached his eyes. "Oh I will most definitely call you." Blaine replied still giggling a little.

Kurt smiled and placed a soft kiss to Blaine's cheek, opened the door to his jeep and stepped in. Once the car was on, he rolled down the window, said a quick goodbye to Blaine and was gone. He drove the entire way home with a smile on his face. He didn't turn on the music; just let the events of the night sweep across his mind. He let the breeze flow through the car, he let the stars and the moon illuminate everything and lead him home.

Blaine stood, stuck in the same spot, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Kurt had just kissed him on the cheek. Kurt had just kissed him. His smile got impossibly wider as he made his way back to his car.

He took out his phone and sent a quick text to Kurt, along with a picture of himself. He put his phone away and headed in the direction of his house, smiling the entire way home. Once home he climbed into bed and fell into a peaceful sleep, thinking of Kurt and his smile never leaving his face.

* * *

><p>When Kurt entered his aunt's house he felt his phone vibrate.<p>

_I had an amazing time tonight Kurt, Thank you for joining me. I will talk to you tomorrow. Sleep tight :) _

Kurt smiled and hugged the phone to his chest as he made his way up the stairs and to his room. He quickly got ready for bed, shortening his moisturizing routine to about thirty minutes instead of forty-five. He just wanted to crawl in bed and relive the entire day over and over again.

Once he was finally settled in bed, he took out his phone, reading the text message from Blaine again, he squealed into his pillow. He felt like a teenage girl but he couldn't bring himself to care, he couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. The summer was turning out to be better than he ever thought possible and he was only two weeks in.

He looked at the message again and realized there was a picture attached. He opened it and dropped the phone when he saw the picture. It was of Blaine, sitting on the beach, shirtless with an Indian style blanket wrapped around him. His curls were sitting perfectly on his head and his hazel eyes shining bright as he was caught in the middle of a laugh. The corners of his eyes were wrinkled and his pearly white teeth were easily visible. It was the most beautiful picture Kurt had ever seen.

Kurt squealed again and snuggled further into his blankets. He fell asleep with the feeling that this summer was going to be the best summer of his existence.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is chapter 2, I sat in the living room of my dorm for 6 hours while I wrote this, I only took a break for food and water. The entire story is already planned out in my head I just need to write it down so I don't forget. Once again I love all of you who read this. I am so invested in this story I will probably update AT LEAST once a week. Reviews are crack ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry this took so long, it was spring break and I was relaxing at the beach, actually got inspiration, and my beta has had it since thursday! I will update about once a week starting now! I am glad people are actually reading this story!**

**Once again, I own nothing except for the plot of this story...**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the happiest he has ever been in a while. At first he didn't know why then the events of the previous night came rushing back. He remembered Blaine sending him a picture to put along with his name in his contacts. Just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, Kurt checked his phone and yep, last night definitely happened, making the smile on his face a permanent feature for the morning.<p>

He walked into his aunt's kitchen with a little hop in step, not going unnoticed by everyone. "Well someone had a good night I see" Kalee, their aunt said while raising her eyebrows suggestively. Kurt just rolled his eyes and put two pancakes on his plate and then filled a bowl with fruit.

"So are you going to tell us about your night or no?" his aunt asked. "Or no" Kurt replied as he continued eating with a smirk on his face. "Well are you going to see him again?" She pestered. "Probably I mean I was planning on taking the little ones to the beach and he is a lifeguard there" Kurt shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

After breakfast he asked his cousins to go the beach but they declined, they decided to go to Disney World for a few days with one of their mutual friends. Kurt didn't want to go the beach by himself without a reason so he opted for sitting at home and reading the few magazines he bought at the store three days ago.

Finn was like an annoying pest when stuck inside, he was either eating, sleeping or hogging the television. Finn was slowly making Kurt go crazy causing Kurt to have to take matters into his own hands. He got dressed in a pair of basketball shorts, a V-neck shirt, and tennis shoes, grabbed his iPod and headed out the door.

"Dude where are you going?" Finn asked from the couch. "I am going to go for a run at the park, and NO, you can't come with." Kurt closed the door and instead of driving the five minutes to the park, he decided to run.

Once at the park he found a nice lake to run around and when he read the marks on the ground he saw that two times around equaled one mile he concluded that six times around would be good enough for the day. On his third time around he saw what he thought was a familiar head of curly brown hair start a run. Kurt wasn't sure if it was really him but he quickened his pace just slightly so he could slowly catch up to the man.

Once Kurt was ten paces behind the curly headed man he noticed that it was in fact exactly whom he had thought it was. Blaine. He quickened his pace again and caught up to him. Kurt saw that he was also listening to his iPod and just ran next to him until he would look over. Every few seconds for what seemed like forever, Kurt would look over and smile. Blaine finally looked over, probably wondering what the hell the stranger next to him thought he was doing.

When he looked over and saw that is was Kurt he stopped in his tracks. Kurt ran ahead and waited for Blaine to catch up. Once he did Blaine just smiled at him and took his ear buds out. "Fancy seeing you here" Blaine spoke up. "I was surprised to see your curly hair when I came around the last bend. I thought someone like you would rather run at the beach." Kurt slowed his pace a bit so they could run and talk without being out of breath. "Well I try not to go to the beach when it's my day off. If I am spotted they usually try to rope me into taking over a shift and I just don't feel like it today." Blaine shrugged his shoulders and continued running. "Well I am about half way done with my run, and then I was just going to hang out here for a while, would you like to join me when you are done?" Kurt smiled and tried not to pass out from holding his breath while running.

"Sure, I would love to" Blaine said, smiled and returned his ear buds to his ears. Kurt smiled and put his back in as well. They ran side by side listening to music for another half hour while Kurt finished his run. Kurt waved and walked over to the swings, chugging his water and wiping the sweat from his forehead. Another thirty minutes or so and Blaine joined him, lifting the bottom of his shirt to wipe his face.

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off the very well defines muscles of Blaine's torso, he figured he would never get use to the ungodly body that boy hid under his cloths. He saw the way the muscles contracted and relaxed with Blaine's heavy breathing and the way a few drops of sweat ran straight down the middle, dripping to the ground when it hit his belly button. He also couldn't help but notice that in an effort to cool off faster, Blaine had simply removed his shirt entirely.

"So how was the rest of your run?" Kurt said, taking his time before speaking to make sure his voice didn't betray him and come out shaky. "It was alright, the view wasn't as great as the first half though" Blaine winked and took the swing next to Kurt. He blushed at that comment and turned his head, not wanting Blaine to make fun of him.

"I have been thinking, we should hang out again, just the two of us this time, and not at the beach." Blaine looked down at the mulch surrounding the playground and started to kick a few pieces around. "Sure, what did you have in mind?" Kurt said looking straight at Blaine and couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Blaine giggled, making Kurt's smile widen even more, if it was even possible. "Well can you at least tell me the type of clothing I should wear? I need to make sure it's appropriate for these events you are planning." Kurt laughed and started to push off the ground, trying to make the swing go higher. "Well you can just wear swim trunks and a tank stop since we are going to be outside for most of it." Blaine said as he continued to kick his legs, unsuccessfully getting as high as Kurt.

"Don't hurt yourself, your little hobbit legs will never forgive you." Blaine just huffed and acted annoyed. "I'm not _that_ short!" Blaine stated as he crossed his arms, jutting out his lower lip. "Oh you really are though, I am surprised they even allow you on the big kid playground" Kurt was trying his hardest to hold back a laugh, having way too much fun with this. "That's not very nice! I will have you know, I am not the shortest of my friends." Blaine threw his nose up in the air and stomped over to the watering fountain. Kurt stopped his swing and walked over to him. "Are you really mad at me? You know I was joking, you are only like an inch or two shorter than me" Kurt leant down a little "and to be honest, I have always had a thing for shorter guys." Kurt whispered the last part in Blaine's ear.

Kurt took a step back and then turned to walk away. "Text me about hanging out Blaine, I will see you later" he said as he waved, broke out into a run and was gone. Blaine thought he had dreamt the entire day, he smiled softly to himself after pinching to his arm and realizing that it was real.

Blaine stayed at the park a while longer, just watching the different types of people that passed by and planning the date he was taking Kurt on. Wait _was it a date? What if Kurt doesn't want it to be a date? What if he just wants to be friends, WHAT IF!_ His thoughts were getting the best of him and making him rethink the entire plan.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt as if he had floated home, his smile never leaving his face. He walked into the door, to be greeted by Finn who claimed he was bored and hungry. "How could you possibly be hungry, you have done nothing but eat all day." Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to shimmy past Finn so he could go take a shower. "Well I haven't eaten since you left, and that was like three hours ago dude." Finn rubbed the back of his neck, giving Kurt the puppy dog eye he knew he could never refuse.<p>

He let out a sigh when he saw that Kurt's expression went from annoyance to the look he got when he gave in. "Fine! Just give me half an hour to shower and then I will make you something since Aunt Kalee is at work tonight." Finn moved aside, knowing the faster Kurt got in the shower, the faster he would get to eat. "Oh by the way, we are going to the beach tomorrow, whether you like it or not" Kurt told Finn giving him one last smile before turning into the bathroom.

That night they enjoyed some brotherly bonding time as they ate the almond crusted chicken Kurt made, along with some cupcakes, and watched movies. Content to just sit in silence and watch the stories play out on the television screen.

At 5AM Kurt was banging on Finn's door, trying to wake him up so they could see the sunrise since it was supposed to be absolutely stunning. At 5:15 when he still couldn't get Finn to wake up, Kurt gave up, posted a note on his door and headed to the beach alone.

When he arrived he went straight to the lifeguard tower, climbed the ramp and sat on the deck, feet dangling off the edge, just like when he was sitting with Blaine, eating the brownies. Not even ten minutes later Kurt heard someone come out of the building and when he looked up a smile automatically appeared on his face.

"Hey stranger!" Kurt snickered "Didn't expect to see you here." Blaine said, took a seat next to Kurt and looked out at the ocean. They sat just listening to the waves crash on the shore, watching as the planet slowly rose awake, never saying one word to each other until Blaine broke the silence.

"The sunrise is my favorite part of the day. Everything is so calm; untouched, and utterly perfect. No one is rushing around, everything is at peace and all problems have been put on hold as the sun slowly wakes everything up. The colors making the sky look like a picture you would only see in a book or on the Internet and the earth is still innocent for that day. Whenever I was having troubles with bullies, my mom would wake me up early and we would come sit out here and just watch the sunrise**.** It made that day at school just a little more bearable giving me a reason to go on." Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled at him with a look of complete adoration etched on his face.

Of course Blaine didn't notice this; his eyes were closed as he soaked up the warmth of the rising sun, washing his soul and letting him start over again. Blaine sighed and slowly opened his eyes.

"Wow, that was beautiful, I never saw it as more than pretty colors that came around every morning." Blaine just smiled at the comment and turned to face Kurt. Their eyes locked and it was like time stood still. Kurt could have sworn he saw Blaine lean just a fraction of an inch closer before breaking eye contact and turning back to the ocean.

Kurt felt rejected but tried not to look to deep into it and smiled because Blaine was turning out to be even more perfect every time they talked. Once they heard the seagulls start to wake and squawk above they decided they should head out.

"So can I expect to see you later today when Finn and I come back to the beach?" Kurt tried not to sound to hopeful when he asked, but of course that didn't work. "Actually, you won't. I am off again today and my older brother Cooper is in town and I am spending the day with him." Blaine had a hint of disappointment in his voice, hating having to turn down an opportunity to see Kurt in swim trunks. "Oh, then I shall see you whenever you decide this hang out will take place." Kurt stepped forward to give Blaine a hug.

They held on for longer than was normal, reveling in the way they fit together perfectly. Blaine was the first one to pull away. As he untangled himself from Kurt he smiled and said. "So tomorrow, I have the day off and we are going to spend it together, if that's alright with you." He smirked, knowing full well that Kurt would have no problem with it.

"Of course, I will see you tomorrow Blaine." Kurt waved and drove away. Blaine didn't head towards his car until Kurt's jeep was out of sight.

Blaine returned home and woke Cooper up so they could make the drive to Vero Beach to visit their mother like they do every year for her birthday. It's a two and a half hour drive without stopping to use the restroom or for food.

Surprisingly when Blaine walked into the house he was greeted with the smell of banana nut pancakes and bacon. He knew his father couldn't cook so it had to be none other than his older brother.

"Hey Blainers, someone seems to have had a good morning." Blaine just smiled and sat down at the island and let Cooper fix him a plate. "Are you going to tell me who it is or am I going to have to bug you the entire trip." Cooper stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth and eyed Blaine up and down. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Blaine smiled, but tried to cover it up by taking a sip of his milk. "Sure you don't B, why don't you just tell me his name and how long you have been dating." He raised his eyebrows, daring Blaine not to answer again.

"His name is Kurt and we aren't dating, I have only hung out with him like twice" Blaine made sure to stuff so much food into his mouth he wouldn't be able to answer any more questions for at least a few extra seconds. "Ok B, so when are you seeing him next?"

"Well we are actually hanging out tomorrow, if you must know." Cooper pumped his fist into the air. "Finally my little Blainers is going to get himself a boyfriend, and one that is hopefully his age and doesn't work at the Gap." He chuckled to himself, and it grew into a full-fledged laugh attack when he saw Blaine's expression of annoyance.

Once they finished their breakfast and Cooper stopped pestering Blaine they left for Vero Beach.

_Hey, what time are we hanging out tomorrow? –K_

_**Um, I was thinking about picking you up at around 11am. -B**_

_Sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow, have fun with your brother. -K_

_**Thanks, have a good day Kurt. -B**_

For some reason those few short messages made this visit to his mom a little more bearable than past visits.

Once the two returned home Blaine immediately went to his room and went to bed, but not without sending Kurt a message telling him what to wear. Kurt replied with a smiley and after a rough day, Blaine fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Despite Blaine not being there, Kurt spent the day relaxing at the beach with Finn as planned. He finished _1984_ and got to watch Finn strike out with 3 different girls in less than an hour. For him it was quite an amusing day, but didn't even come close to starting his day watching the sunrise with Blaine. It had been serene and utterly romantic, perfect in Kurt's eyes. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, excited for the following day's activities.

Blaine woke the next morning with a smile on his face, singing and dancing around his room to Katy Perry while getting ready. Blaine went with simple lime green swim trunks, a black tank top and sunglasses. Blaine left his hair curly. One final look in the mirror as he headed out the door.

Kurt was finalizing his hair when he received a call from Blaine.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kurt, so I got into my car and I realized I never asked you for your address"

"Oh well let me give you that"

Kurt gave him his address and a mere fifteen minutes later Blaine was knocking on the front door.

"Bye Finn, see you later." Kurt grabbed his wallet and headed out the door.

"Wow, your car is…WOW!" Kurt couldn't find any other adjective that described the beauty in front of him. "I can't believe you have a 1967 Shelby GT. I tried to get my dad to rebuild this junker we saw for sale but he just bought me a Navigator instead." Kurt was openly gawking at the gorgeous charcoal gray Mustang. It had Black racing stripes, 2 mufflers, and a hood exhaust. Blaine explained it had a 5.2L V10 engine that he and his brother had just installed a few months back.

Kurt was visibly drooling at this point. He started at the front and made his way to the back, running his hand delicately over the car, coming up with fifty different ways to carjack Blaine right at that moment. "You wanna drive it?" that snapped Kurt out of his trance.

"No, I could never. I don't want to be the one that breaks it." Kurt shook his head from side to side to emphasize his answer. "You won't break it, unless you can't drive stick, but I feel like you know how." Blaine said and held the keys out for Kurt to take. "No I can't maybe on the way back." Kurt headed for the passenger side door, but before he could get there, Blaine interfered and opened the door for him.

"Oh, thank you" Kurt blushed and got in the car. The charcoal gray and black interior was just as nice as the exterior. The stick shift was the only color in the car, standing out in a bright purple, along with the stitching on the seats. Once Kurt wiped the drool off his chin they were off to part on their day together.

"Where are we going?" Kurt inquired as he turned the music down a little so they could talk. "It's a surprise, but they have the best food this side of town." They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Kurt's curiosity got the best of him.

"Where did you get this car?" Kurt blurted out. Blaine let out a loud sigh causing Kurt to think that he was being too intrusive for a first date. "My dad got it as a junker for me and my brother Cooper to fix up for my fifteenth birthday. He thought it would be a good way for us to bond before Coop left for college. The only reason I know even a small amount about cars is because we had to build this car from the ground up by ourselves."

Kurt was both impressed and completely jealous of Blaine in that moment. "I am so jealous of you to be honest. I have always wanted to build a car from the ground up, especially a beauty like this." Kurt sank back in the seat and looked out the window with a dreamy look on his face. "I'm surprised; I would have never taken you for someone who was that into cars." Blaine looked over at Kurt, images of him covered in grease under the hood of car, flashing before his eyes.

"Yes well after my mom died, it was just my dad and I, working in his garage was the only way for us to bond for a while. I worked in his garage so often as a kid I could put an engine together before I could do algebra. I used to work in my father's garage every summer up until now. I actually kind of miss it. It was a way for me to relax, clear my head when singing just wasn't cutting it." Kurt shrugged his shoulders and look out the window.

Blaine realized there was more to Kurt then met the eye. He turned back the road and concentrated on driving. They reached the café not long after. Once seated Kurt took out the menu and was surprised at the wide variety they had. "Wow, they sure do have a lot to choose from." He was so absorbed in trying to decide what to order, he was completely ignoring Blaine.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I was so caught up in trying to order, I completely spaced out." Kurt was blushing and trying to apologize over and over again.

"It's ok Kurt, it didn't bother me at all. You look cute when you are concentrating. Your brow furrows and you poke your tongue out just the slightest bit. It's quite adorable." Kurt blushed at this and ducked his head. The waitress picked that exact moment to interrupt, letting Kurt get away with not responding.

"Hi, what can I get you guys to drink?" A girl about their age asked while pulling out a notepad. "Hi, can I get a sweet tea with lemon to drink and the buffalo chicken wrap with sweet potato fries please?" Blaine said, handing the girl his menu. "Sure thing, and for you?" She replied. "Um I will have a diet coke and the veggie Panini with the cheddar broccoli soup please." Kurt smiled and handed her the menu. "Sure thing, I will put your order in and be right back with your drinks" She smiled once more and left them alone to talk.

"What's your favorite musical?" Kurt questioned. "Book of Mormon is really great, so is How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying. I like classics like Wicked and Rent as well." Kurt smiled at Blaine's response and went on a spiel of why _Wicked_ was the best musical of all time. Blaine couldn't help but smile at how invested Kurt seemed.

"I mean I haven't gotten to see it live on Broadway, but I have seen it eight times on Broadway Across America." Kurt sighed and dreamily thought of finally getting to see Wicked, WICKED, on Broadway. "I've seen it on Broadway once, a few months back when I went to New York for my Senior Trip." Blaine took a sip of his drink the waitress brought. Blaine noticed the complete look of jealousy all over Kurt's face and had to chuckle lightly, which he covered up with a cough.

The waitress brought over their food and effectively cut off the conversation except for comments about the food or Kurt trying to figure out what the rest of the day entailed.

"Oh wow, this is the best Panini I have ever eaten." Kurt said and stuffed another bite into his mouth. Blaine just laughed and continued eating. Once they had cleaned off their plates the waitress returned. "Can I get you guys anything for dessert?" She smiled and looked between the two boys. "Um actually you can. May we please have one Molten Oreo lava cake please?" Blaine asked, giving her his mega watt smile. She nodded and head off to get the dessert. "I can't eat that Blaine, do you have any idea how many calories are in that thing? Not to mention I already ate enough for an entire day with this one meal." Kurt leant back in the booth and rubbed his stomach.

"Oh you will be fine. And besides, it's the most delicious dessert you will ever have. I can promise you that. Just one bite is all I am asking of you." Blaine winked and gave Kurt a saucy smile. Kurt just hummed and waited for it to arrive.

When it did Kurt's eyes almost bugged out of his head. It looked like it could feed 6 very hungry kids. "Blaine this is ginormous!" Blaine laughed and handed Kurt a spoon. "Dig in" Blaine replied.

Kurt took one bite and his eyes lit up. He loud out a moan and went back in for another bite. "Oh no, you said you didn't want any, the rest is mine." Blaine started to pull the plate towards him but Kurt caught it and returned it to the middle, devouring just over half of it. "So I take it you liked it?" Blaine chuckled and Kurt nodded his head and blushed again.

The waitress came back a few minutes later with the check. Kurt went to pull out his wallet but Blaine put a stop to that immediately. "No, I am the one who asked to hang out so I am the one that pays." Blaine laid down his debit card without another word. "Well fine, then I will just have to pay for the next thing we do." Kurt put his wallet away and smiled. No one has ever offered to pay for him, even among his friends.

Blaine just agreed even though he had no intention of letting Kurt pay for anything that day. Once the bill was paid and Kurt laid down five dollars for a tip they made their way back to Blaine's car. "You want to drive it now?" Blaine held the keys out to Kurt again. Kurt just shook his head and got into the passenger seat.

"Where are we off to next?" Kurt asked. "Just a little place called Pirate's Island." Kurt tilted his head to the side at that answer. "And just what kind of place is that?" he wondered out loud. "Just one of the most cliché date places of all time." Blaine answered. Kurt's mind unsuccessfully tried to go through all of the cliché places for a date. Of all the places he thought of in his head; ice-skating, the movies, bowling, the arcade; he never thought of where they pulled up to.

"Are we really going to play Mini Golf?" Kurt asked unbuckling his seat belt and stepping out of the car. "We sure are. This is the most famous place to play so I figured why not?" Blaine shrugged and led them to the starting point.

"We would like a game a piece please." Blaine went to take out his wallet but before he could Kurt handed the man his card. "Kurt, I am supposed to pay for this." Blaine argued. "I told you that I was paying for what we did next." With that Kurt picked out his club and a turquoise ball. Blaine sighed, picked up his club and chose a deep purple ball.

They made it through the first five holes at a snail's pace due to Kurt's inability to get the ball in the hole in less than twenty tries. They were moving so slow they had to let a few couples go in front of them so they didn't hold the entire place up. On his twenty-fifth try for hole number five Kurt let out a huff and dropped his club. "I give up! I can't do this." Kurt threw his hands up in the air and sat on the rock next to him.

"Oh come on, I will show you. It's not that hard once you get the hang of it." Blaine walked over, picked up Kurt's club and grabbed Kurt by the hand to pull him up. He placed Kurt's ball back at the starting place. He made Kurt stand like he was going to hit the ball. He told Kurt to wait and went up behind him, and placed his hands over Kurt's.

At the action, Kurt's breath hitched and his heart rate sped up. He had never been so close to another boy like this before. He could feel Blaine's breath on his neck as he told him how he should stand. Blaine knocked the inside of Kurt's legs with his to get him to spread them a little wider. "You need to put your hands on the putter like this" Blaine instructed, pressing his body even closer to Kurt to show him exactly where to place his hands.

Kurt could now feel every inch of Blaine's front pressed up against his back. Kurt chanced a look at Blaine and turned his head towards him. At the same moment Blaine looked over at Kurt. They were mere centimeters apart, breath ghosting over each other lips. All Kurt had to do was take a deep breath and their lips would brush. Blaine tore his eyes away.

Blaine didn't just want to kiss Kurt at any moment he wanted the perfect moment. Blaine believed a first kiss of a new relationship_,(and that was what his was right?)_, set the tone for the entire relationship. If it wasn't perfect and exactly what Kurt wanted then it would be over before it even started and Blaine definitely didn't want that.

"Stand like that and try to make it in." Blaine coughed and took a step away. Kurt nodded and hit the ball. He got a hole in one. "I did it! OMG BLAINE I DID IT!" Kurt's naturally high voiced went even higher as he flew towards Blaine to give him a hug.

"Hurry up faggots, no one wants to see your nasty life style any longer." An older gentleman sneered at them. Kurt tensed and pulled away, muttering an apology, withdrawing into his self. "Excuse me sir, but I don't believe we are bothering anyone, we are just playing a friendly round of golf." Blaine stated matter of factly. The man scoffed at him. "You looked to be playing a more than friendly game of golf when you were groping each other not more than three minutes ago." Blaine's fists clenched at his sides and a snarl graced his features but vanished as quickly as it came. "I wasn't groping him, I was just kindly showing him how to play correctly. And if you have a problem with me going on a date, then instead of calling us out, you could kindly ask us to tone down the PDA. If you had asked nicely I probably would have backed off him." Blaine said, not a hint of distaste in his voice, ending with a smile at Kurt, completely baffled that Blaine could be so calm and dapper around this homophobe. Blaine grabbed their things and guided a very quiet and shaky Kurt to the next hole.

"Enjoy your time in Hell Fairies, you deserve everything that happens to you." The man yelled across the course. Blaine just laughed in his face and brought Kurt to hole eight. "We skipped a few holes" Kurt said, his voice breaking a few times. "The farther way from that homophobic asshole the better." Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and rubbed his back until his breathing returned to normal. "You want to finish the game or do you wanna leave?" Blaine asked pushing Kurt back a few inches so he could look him in the eyes. "Let's finish the game, especially since I can kick your ass now." Kurt chuckled and Blaine released his hold on him. "If your sure." Blaine shrugged and placed his ball at the start; Kurt already having made another hole in one.

They laughed and flirted with each other the rest of the game, but Kurt's smile never met his eyes. The man was still glaring at them whenever they were in view and his presence obvious to Kurt. Blaine didn't know what more he could say or do. Kurt would flirt and smile but then as soon as the jerk was in view he would close off again.

Once they finished the eighteenth hole and returned their putters Blaine pulled Kurt into another hug. "Don't worry about that guy, he is just jealous his wife let herself go and my date is nine hundreds times better looking." Blaine placed a kiss behind Kurt's ear and pulled away. He intertwined their hands, looking at Kurt to make sure it was ok. Kurt just smiled and pulled Blaine towards his car.

"I know its only around three in the afternoon and our dinner wont be until five, so what would you like to do?" Blaine asked. "Well my aunt was going on about some nature preserve that she loves, we could just walk around there and talk for a while." Kurt shrugged. "Sounds good to me." Blaine put the car in drive and headed towards their destination.

Once there, Kurt made the move to intertwine their fingers; amazed at how perfect it all felt. They talked and just enjoyed each other's company while taking in the natural beauty of the gardens. Kurt was impressed with the different types of flowers there, many of which he had never heard of before. At one point Blaine picked a Tiger Lily and gave it to Kurt who, in return, picked a Daisy and gave it to Blaine. Kurt made sure to pick at least a dozen different flowers, all ready to take back and press into the scrapbook he was making of his summer. Kurt was just starting to realize Blaine has made an appearance in the scrapbook dozens of times in one way or another; the drawing of piercing hazel eyes, a first aid kit, or a picture of a sunset with a cartoon sticker of brownies holding it to the page.

When they made their way to dinner it was the same as lunch, great conversation and great food. Kurt ordered a grilled chicken César Salad while Blaine stuck with a bacon cheeseburger. They enjoyed light conversation that kept them both laughing. Since it was a fifties style diner they decided to add to the cliché of the day and split a cookies and cream milkshake. They smiled at each other over the glass and made sure they each got half of it.

Once dinner was over Blaine grabbed his hand again and walked down the road instead of back to his car. "Blaine where are we going?" Kurt asked as Blaine continued to drag him down the road. "Hurry up Kurt, we are going to miss it if you don't walk faster" Blaine tugged a little harder and Kurt took a few longer steps to catch up.

Blaine turned into a parking garage and led Kurt to the elevator. Once they stepped in Blaine pushed number eight and they arrived at the roof of the garage. As Blaine led Kurt around a corner a blanket with an acoustic guitar was set up at the other end. Kurt gasped and Blaine just smiled and pulled him towards the set up.

"I always come here to look at the sunset. If you sit in this corner it looks over the entire town. The sun sets right behind the nature preserve and it's just breathtaking. In another twenty minutes you will see what I mean." Blaine said and went to stand at the edge and look out over the city. Kurt silently stayed in his spot, took out his cell phone and snapped a picture of Blaine from behind. He wanted to remember this for the rest of his life. It was the most spectacular day he had ever had.

Once the picture was securely saved on his phone, Kurt went to stand next to Blaine. Kurt stood so their shoulders and arms were pressed together. They just watched the sunset over the town when Blaine turned and looked at Kurt.

"It's beautiful" Kurt said. "It really is" Blaine replied and turned back to the sunset before Kurt could notice. Soon after he picked up the guitar and motioned for Kurt to sit next to him. They just sat and talked while Blaine strummed random notes on the guitar in the background.

Once it was completely dark the pair gathered up the blanket and guitar and headed back towards Blaine's car. The drive back to Kurt's house was silent and peaceful. Both boys were replaying the day's events with adoring smiles on their faces.

Blaine pulled up to Kurt's aunt's house. Blaine got out to open the door for Kurt. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments before one of them spoke.

"I had a fabulous time tonight." Kurt played with the keys in his hands trying to distract himself. "Me too. I will see you later?" Blaine asked. "Yeah of course, goodnight Blaine." Kurt turned and walked towards the house. He stopped, not happy with how the night ended. He wasn't going to allow the day to end without getting what he has been waiting for all day.

Blaine stayed where he was, waiting to make sure Kurt got inside safely. All of a sudden Kurt stopped half way to the door, turned around and walked back towards Blaine. Kurt walked up to him, grabbed him by the back of the neck and crashed their lips together.

Blaine was stunned at first, not sure what was happening but it soon registered in him. _Omg Kurt is kissing me. Kurt freaking Hummel is kissing me_. Blaine pushed up into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Their lips moved together slowly and carefully, not wanting to scare the other away already.

They broke away eventually, before anyone passed out at least. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's and smiled through his heaving breathing.

"Fireworks" Kurt let out, capturing Blaine's lips in his again. This kiss was shorter but still as passionate.

"You can say that again. I'll see you later Kurt." Blaine pulled himself away from Kurt, got into his car and pulled away. Kurt stood, staring down the road. When he made his way inside he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He wasn't. He finally had a boyfriend. _We are boyfriends right? You just don't kiss anyone_. Kurt tried not to dwell on it to long, the thought of him leaving in two months weighed heavy on his mind instead. He was going to need to talk to Blaine about his future before he let himself swim out into dangerous waters without a life raft, or a sexy lifeguard to save him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, angst is coming your way because the story would be boring without it. Also all of the positive comments on here and Tumblr make me so happy. I am glad everyone likes this story and is in love with LifeGuard!Blaine. This story wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for the idea Zavacado posted on Tumblr. Review and I just might write faster, maybe, depending on my college course work which is light right now, knocks on wood. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the long wait, I know I promised every Wednesday but the universe decided against that for me. Good news is that I passed my state exam to be a teacher. I can now teach in Florida when I graduate! I hope you enjoy this! and I hope you enjoy tonights episode of Glee! COOPER ANDERSON IS CANON AND I HAVE SO MANY FEELS! If I don't survive it has been a pleasure**

* * *

><p>The trip home for Blaine was a blur. He couldn't remember anything except for the way Kurt's lips felt pressed against his own. Once he was safely at home, tucked into bed, he let himself relax, to scared that if he blinked everything would be a dream and he would be at the lifeguard station watching the beautiful boy reading under an umbrella.<p>

For the next couple of days, Blaine was busy and by the time he arrived home at night, he was too exhausted to do anything except fall down into bed and immediately pass out. He was either at the lifeguard station, teaching swimming lessons at the local pool, giving kids guitar and piano lessons, helping his dad at the office, helping cooper with his auditions, and with the little free time he had, sleeping.

Cooper came to the house one day and noticed just how exhausted Blaine was and decided to stage an intervention. He cancelled the last three auditions for the week, made sure to cancel all of Blaine's lessons and calling into work for him. He had a plan and Blaine had no choice but to follow him.

Blaine walked into the house and was immediately assaulted with the awful smell of armpit mixed with wet dog. Blaine knew this meant only one thing; Cooper was cooking.

"Coop, what do you think you are doing?" Blaine asked, cautiously walking into the kitchen. Pots were piled in the sink; some type of sauce was splattered on the wall behind the stove, along with the counter and floor. "Just making your favorite meal that mom used to cook for us." Coop turned back around and continued to stir some white liquid in a pan.

"You should stop, it smells like shit and I am pretty sure that Alfredo sauce is burnt. Besides, mom would never let you in on the secret" Blaine walked over and turned the stove off, some how got the pan to fit in the sink and ushered Cooper out of the kitchen.

"Ok, you are going to sit right here while I order us takeout and clean the kitchen. You will not move from this spot unless it's to answer the door." Blaine walked backwards; holding his hands up in front of him in a stay motion, until he was certain Cooper wasn't going to move.

He ordered them Chinese, making sure to order enough for ten people because everyone knows that after twenty minutes they'd be hungry again. Once the food was ordered Blaine got to work on the war zone that was the kitchen. Luckily everything was non-stick and the messes came right off. One pan was giving him some difficulty. He believed that Cooper had burnt the sausage so bad that it had become part of the skillet itself. Blaine heard the doorbell and then Cooper shuffling to answer it. Blaine gave up on the pan and threw it in the trash. Once he washed his hands, he grabbed a few plates and joined Cooper in the living room.

Once they devoured the food Cooper put his plans into action. "So B, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Cooper unbuttoned his pants and lay back on the couch. Finished his last bite and swallowing, Blaine answered. "Well first I have to work the morning shift, then I have three guitar lessons, then tomorrow night I am supposed to be helping you with your auditions." Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose because just thinking about his day made his head hurt.

"Well B, I have some great news, you actually have nothing to do tomorrow. I cancelled all your lessons for the weekend, I called into work for you and I also cancelled my auditions for the rest of the week." Blaine's mouth fell open, unable to comprehend what his brother had just told him. "YOU WHAT?" Blaine snapped. "How could you do that? I need that money Coop, dad isn't supporting me anymore and I need that money" Blaine was pacing back and forth, trying to figure out whom to call first and apologize for cancelling unnecessarily.

"Don't worry B, I have it all figured out, plus, you need this, you have been overworking yourself for no reason. You haven't even talked to Kurt in four days. I am sure he coming up with some pretty far fetched scenarios as to why you haven't called him since your last date." Blaine's resolve started to falter. He knew Cooper was right but Blaine didn't want to give in just yet.

"If he wanted to talk to me so badly, why hasn't he called me? We are both guys, he can just call me." Blaine argued. "Yeah well, from what you have told me, Kurt isn't that type of guy, plus he has never done this before, he doesn't know how it works; which is why you are going to call him now, apologize profusely and then ask him out for tomorrow night." Cooper handed Blaine his phone and raised his eyebrows when Blaine wouldn't take the phone from him.

Blaine sighed and grabbed the phone. It wasn't that he didn't want to hang out with Kurt; it was just that he had other obligations and hated having to break them. He found Kurt's name and hit talk. He waited and waited but didn't get an answer.

"Hey Kurt, it's Blaine. I am sorry for not calling in the last few days, but I am now, so um, I was um wondering, if you um, wanted to go out tomorrow night. You know, with me. So yeah um, just call me or text me back. Either way is fine. So yeah, um bye." Blaine hit the end button and threw the phone on the couch. "Wow Blaine, very articulate. I never knew you could be so nervous sounding." Cooper laughed and went to throw the empty containers of Chinese away.

Blaine stuck his middle finger up and fell down onto the couch. "We should get ice cream." Cooper commented as he walked back into the room. "We should." Blaine stood up and went to get his shoes on. They made the ten-minute drive to the grocery store.

Cooper had told some joke as they were parking and five minutes later as they were making their way down the ice cream isle, they were still laughing. Cooper was trying not to fall over so he had his arm around Blaine's shoulders while Blaine has his around Cooper's waist.

They finally settled down and their breathing returned too normal. "So Edy's has the best Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream, yeah its more expensive but I think we should splurge tonight." Blaine went to grab the container until Cooper spoke up. "But I don't want mint chocolate chip. I want Schewdy Balls." Cooper went to grab that container instead but Blaine stopped him. "No we are getting what I want since this is supposed to be my night." Blaine again, went to get his container of mint chip. "I don't care if this night is about you, I want Schewdy Balls" Cooper was starting to sound like a two-year-old. "Well if you want Schewdy Balls so much, go to gym, I am sure they are sure to be sweaty by the time you leave." Blaine reached to grab his container until Cooper slammed the freezer door shut. "Hardy Har Har, very funny B. This is limited addition, and I thought you of all people would want balls, of any kind you can get." Blaine rolled his eyes, tired of arguing already.

"How about we get both?" Blaine grabbed both and made his way towards the check out, not before almost falling over a basket that someone so rudely left in the middle of the isle. Cooper quietly laughed to himself as Blaine stumbled forward. Once they got to the register and checked out they headed back home.

"Has Kurt texted you or anything?" Cooper said once they were settled back down onto the couch in their living room. Blaine sighed and shook his head. Blaine made sure to stuff a rather large bite of ice cream into his mouth. "Well maybe you should text him, not everyone checks their voicemail, I personally have voicemails from over a year ago I have yet to listen to." Cooper shrugged and dug into his bowl of ice cream.

Blaine sat playing with his ice cream, not really eating it. After a few minutes of mapping out what he was going to say he picked up his phone.

_Hey Kurt, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow… let me know. Oh and I also kinda sorta miss you. –B_

*BREAK

The day after Kurt went out with Blaine he was sure Blaine would contact him in some way. He never did though. Kurt chalked it up to Blaine being one of those guys who thinks they need to wait a day in-between the date and the next time they contact you. Kurt let it be and made sure to do things to get his mind off of it.

Unfortunately for Kurt's aunt's kitchen it meant making four-dozen cupcakes, a cake and five-dozen cookies. The kitchen was a mess but Finn couldn't have been happier.

"So, can I have some cookies?" Finn said as he entered the kitchen, hoping to not make Kurt's mood worsen. Lucky for Finn, Kurt just handed him a tray and told him to leave a few for the others.

The next day was not any better; Kurt was worried he had done something wrong. He couldn't help but feel inadequate, like he was a bad kisser or wasn't good looking enough for Blaine. All of these crazy scenarios were running through Kurt's mind, making him completely exhausted, almost falling asleep at the dinner table.

"Hun, are you ok? Did something happen?" His aunt sat next to him on the couch after she cleaned the kitchen. "Yeah everything is fine. Why would anything be wrong?" Kurt tired to smile but it didn't quiet reach his eyes. His aunt made a sound saying she didn't really believe him. "Why don't you just stop lying and tell me?" She put her arm around his shoulder and brought him into a hug.

Kurt sighed and buried his face in her shoulder. "Well you know that Blaine and I went out on date and then afterwards I kissed him. It was simple and soft but everything I wanted out of a first kiss. It was amazing; I've never felt that before. Now he won't call or text me." Kurt nestled closer to his aunt, seeking her comfort.

"Well have you tried to call him?" She felt Kurt shake his head against her. "How do you know he isn't waiting for you to contact him? Why does he have to be the one to call you?" She didn't sound accusing just genuinely interested in his answer.

"I am the one who initiated the kiss so he should be the one to call me. It's obvious I like him so now it's his turn to show that he likes me." Kurt stated it as if it was common knowledge. "Oh sweetie, that isn't how it works, it's not about turns, if you want to talk to him you should call him." She pushed Kurt away so she could see his face. His eyes were watery like there was a greater meaning behind everything.

"What else it is?" She made Kurt look her in the eye. "What if the reason he hasn't tried to call me is because I was a terrible kisser or I was obnoxious and talked to much. Oh My Gosh what if I didn't talk enough and I was too boring." Kurt started breathing harder, not really sure how to handle the current situation. This was the first time another guy had shown any interest in him at all.

He didn't know the protocols for all of this. He didn't know the pace they should move at or how to tell if he was getting played. He was winging it and he didn't like that fact anymore. "Kurt you are an amazing person and it was your first kiss, no one is perfect at it overnight it takes a lot of practice" She winked at him making him blush. She giggled and pulled him into another hug. "And besides Kurt, if he doesn't see that you are the least boring kid in all of humanity than he isn't worth it." Kurt hugged her tighter. "Thanks Aunt Kalee. This talk really did help a lot, but if you don't mind I am going to go to bed. I'm exhausted today." She gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed up to his room.

On the fifth day Kurt was sure that Blaine didn't like him and he went into his ' extra peppy, everything is wonderful and beautiful' mode where he hoped no one would ask him if anything was wrong because he was sure to break.

Half way through this charade Kurt had enough and just wanted to wallow in self-pity. To do this he decided to forgo his usual healthy diet and turned off his cell phone. Anything important would just have to wait until that night. He made a trip to the grocery store for some junk food but what he found was not what he expected.

When he reached the ice cream isle after throwing half of the candy isle and chip isle into his basket, and he found something that made his heart drop to the ground. He rounded the corner to see Blaine with his arm around the waist of another boy. No, he wasn't a boy; he was a man, a man with his arm around Blaine.

The man, who Kurt could tell was around six years older than Blaine, had brown wavy hair and eyes that you could spot a mile away. They were laughing at something and clearly had adoration in their eyes.

From the snippets Kurt could hear while trying to pick out his own ice cream, they were arguing about which flavor to get. They looked so happy Kurt couldn't help but feel his heart drop further. Kurt took one last glance at them, they were full on flirting at this point, before he left the basket in the middle of the isle and went home.

Kurt went straight to his room and locked the door. Once he was inside he put his iPod on the dock and made sure the volume was all the way up. He sank to the ground in the middle of the room and just sat there. He didn't cry, he didn't throw a fit, he just sat, unmoving, staring at the wall.

Around twenty minutes later he received a text from Blaine.

_Hey Kurt, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow… let me know. Oh and I also kinda sorta miss you. –B_

Kurt laughed at this. Blaine missed him? How could Blaine miss him when he has been hanging out with his boyfriend? How could he do this to his boyfriend? Kurt couldn't believe that the sweet guy he met on the beach was actually a dirty cheater.

After a few minutes of contemplation Kurt decided he should meet with Blaine to tell him exactly what he thought of him face to face.

_Sure, what did you have in mind? –K_

_**You will see, meet me at the lifeguard station at 11am –B**_

Kurt didn't reply just put his phone away and just laid in bed, figuring out EXACTLY what he wanted to say to Blaine. He fell asleep shortly after. It was the first night since he met the lifeguard that he didn't dream about him.

Kurt woke the next morning, quickly got ready and headed out of the door. He arrived at the station exactly at eleven. He saw Blaine sitting with his feet dangling off the edge. He went and stood under him.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Blaine jumped down so he was face to face with Kurt. He reached out to grab his hand but Kurt pulled it away. "What's wrong?" Blaine started to worry. "How could you do that?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms. "Do what? Try to hold your hand?" Blaine had no idea what Kurt was talking about. What he had done wrong? "How could you string me along while you have a boyfriend?" Kurt was fuming. Kurt couldn't believe Blaine was doing this and playing it off as if he had no idea what he was going on about.

"A boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend." Blaine tried to get Kurt to drop his hands and loosen up a little bit. Kurt just wiggled himself out of his grasp and took a step backwards. "Why are you lying to me? I saw you are the grocery store with your arm around his waist." Kurt turned to walk away. "Kurt please let me explain you have it all wrong." Blaine grabbed his wrist and turned him back around so he was facing him again.

"Let you explain? There is nothing to explain Blaine. You were arguing and flirting with your boyfriend and I saw you. I know what I saw and you can't lie yourself out of this." Kurt didn't walk away though. Blaine saw this as a sign to try and make Kurt believe him.

"Cooper is my brother Kurt. We are biologically related. We were clutching to each other to keep from falling over, as we laughed. I honestly don't have a boyfriend Kurt and I haven't had one since I was sixteen." Blaine reached for Kurt's hand away but once again he pulled his hand away.

"Well you still didn't call me after our date." Blaine sighed. " Kurt I was just busy, it wasn't that I didn't want to call you. It was just that I had no time to call you. I had to pick up extra swim lessons because a girl was out sick and a few kids that I teach guitar and piano to are going on vacation next week and wanted to fit in another lesson before they left." Blaine grabbed his hand and this time Kurt didn't pull away.

"So it's not that I am a bad kisser or that I bored you?" Blaine couldn't help but smile at the question Kurt asked. "Of course not, you are an amazing kisser, and you are the most interesting kid in all of Ohio." Blaine put his finger under Kurt's chin, making his raise his head and meet his gaze. "You don't know anyone else in Ohio." Kurt flirted. "Ok well you are the single most interesting kid in all of Florida." Kurt let out a laugh.

Blaine was glad he got to see that again. He hadn't realized how much he missed it until he got to see it again. "So now that that is out of the way. Ready for our date?" Blaine laced his fingers with Kurt's reveling in the fact that their hands fit perfectly together. He could not get over how soft they felt.

The entire trip to the car all Blaine could ask himself was: I wonder if the rest of his skin is as soft as his hands. Once in the car Kurt visibly relaxed and let himself smile again. They sang along to the songs on the radio and just enjoyed each other company.

"So I know it's only like eleven thirty but I want breakfast so I hope Perkins is ok for lunch." Blaine jumped out the car and literally ran around to open Kurt's door for him. Kurt just laughed at this and let Blaine pull his chair out as they were seated.

"I am so glad you picked this. I actually want some breakfast since I didn't eat this morning." Kurt picked up the menu and didn't let his gaze meet Blaine's, knowing exactly what he was about to ask.

"Why didn't you eat breakfast?" Blaine already knew what he wanted so he just watched Kurt. "Well I was planning on telling you how I thought you were a low life good for nothing cheater, then going back to my house to gorge myself on junk food while I watched sappy movies." Kurt ducked behind the menu again.

Blaine reached across the table and took Kurt's hand in his. He opened his mouth to say something when the waitress appeared. She had blonde hair that was pulled back into a fish tale braid, bright green eyes and freckles all over her nose. "Hello my name is Courtney and I will be your waitress this morning, what can I get you to drink?" She took a pen out from behind her ear and wetted it on her tongue.

"Um I would just like water with lemon for right now please." Blaine said and flashed a smile in her direction. "Sure thing and what about you?" She looked over to Kurt and Blaine heard her breath hitch. "Just water please, with lemon." Kurt sent her a smile and Blaine didn't miss the blush that rose on the young girls cheeks. She nodded and ducked away quickly, not wanting to embarrass herself.

"She totally thinks you are cute Kurt." Blaine stated after she was out of earshot. "What? No she doesn't, why would she think that?" Kurt was shaking his head back and forth quickly. "Oh no she totally does! And why wouldn't she? You are stunning Kurt." Blaine grabbed his hand again and it was Kurt who was blushing now. "Y-you think I'm s-stunning" Blaine smiled. He couldn't believe Kurt didn't know how absolutely breath taking he was.

"Of course, how could I not? I am not even talking about your looks. While you are very attractive, don't get me wrong, but I think who you are is just as, if not more, stunning than your body." Blaine blushed at this, not believing he was confessing all of this to Kurt.

Kurt reacted before Blaine had time to fully process what was going on. Kurt slid in next to Blaine, facing him and placed a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine pushed back, adding just a little bit of pressure as Kurt pulled away and smiled. "I think you are amazing as well Blaine. You do so much for everyone and never ask for anything in return. Well I'm assuming you get paid for the swim, guitar, and piano lessons, but I am ninety-five percent sure you would do it without pay. That is so amazing Blaine because most people wouldn't do that." Blaine blushed and leant up to kiss Kurt again. It lasted just a few seconds longer but in those few seconds Courtney had walked up.

She cleared her throat and both boys jumped away and turned the same shade of red as a ripe tomato. Courtney set their drinks down and asked them if they were ready to order. It was impossible to miss the blush on her cheeks along with the disappointment in her eyes. Once they had ordered Kurt tried to go back to his side but Blaine wouldn't let him. "No sit with me" Kurt just smiled and settled down next to Blaine.

Through out brunch the boys talked about anything and everything. They tried to skip over anything that would lead to talking about how stupid Kurt felt for thinking Cooper was Blaine's boyfriend.

On the car ride back to the beach, Blaine couldn't help but bring the topic up. "I can't believe you thought Cooper was my boyfriend." Blaine chuckled and shook his head, trying to get the mental picture out of his head. "Can we not talk about this?" Kurt put his hands to his face and felt humiliated.

"Hey no don't do that, its nothing to be embarrassed about. I understand how you could think that I guess." Blaine shrugged and stepped on the gas as the light turned green. "It's not that, it's that I got so worked up over something like that." Kurt was looking out the window, willing himself to look anywhere but at Blaine.

"What do you mean?" Blaine glanced at Kurt, seeing his sigh before he opened his mouth to speak.

"I mean, the emotions I felt because of it were so strong and I didn't like that. I was so jealous and hurt and we had only gone on one date and had kissed for the first time just days before, I'm not supposed to feel like this yet. It's scary and I don't know how to handle it. You make me feel things that I've never felt with other crushes which leads me to believe that it isn't just a crush anymore. I don't know how I am supposed to act and I feel like it would be so easy to fall in love with you. That is the scariest part because I am going back to Ohio in August and I don't even know where you will be, Florida, New York, you could even be planning to move to Japan and I would be left heartbroken." Kurt was shaking at this point.

Luckily they arrived back at the beach and Blaine was able to reach over and hold Kurt's hands in his. "It's ok to feel all of those things Kurt. Do you know I feel the same way? You make things seem so easy. I can be myself around you; I can share things with you that I have never shared with anyone else. The feelings I have are scary for me. I have never felt like this and I feel like I could easily fall in love with you. It scares me because I don't have a plan for what I am going to do after this summer. I have offers from so many schools but I just don't know. It scares me even though I act like it doesn't. You are not alone in this Kurt." Blaine lets out a shaky breath and looks at Kurt.

Kurt is looking back at him with tears in his eyes, mimicking how Blaine looked. Kurt lets out a little laugh and that allows Blaine to relax. Kurt leans over and pulls Blaine by the back of the neck and lets their lips crash together. This kiss was nothing like the other three they had shared. It was full of understanding and want. Blaine put his hands on either side of Kurt's head trying to get closer.

Their lips moved together like that is what they were made to do. Blaine took a chance and ran his tongue lightly over Kurt's lips. Kurt gasped but immediately opened his mouth and allowed Blaine to enter. Once he did both boys let out embarrassing loud moans. Their tongues battled for dominance. Once the need for air outweighed the need to be connected they broke apart.

They rested their heads together and panted into each others mouths. "I'll see you tomorrow Kurt." Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's lips, pulling away slowly and smiling. Kurt got out of the car and drove home on cloud nine.

*BREAK

Blaine walked in the front door and was met by Cooper leaning against the doorway leading to the living room.

"So how did it go?" Cooper wiggled his eyebrows earning a shove from Blaine has he made his way upstairs. "It was good." Blaine said. Cooper ran after him, not wanting to let Blaine go without hearing all of the details.

"Good? GOOD? I know it went better than good because you can't wipe that goofy grin off your face?" Cooper sat on the edge of Blaine's bed, bringing his legs up underneath him. "You really are just like a girl you know that? Your need for gossip is greater than any other guy's I have ever met." Blaine changed shirts and sat next to Cooper on the bed.

"So tell me everything." Cooper turned to face Blaine and waited intently for Blaine to start.

Blaine started to tell the story, interrupted immediately by Cooper. "He thought we were dating?" Cooper barely got the sentence out he was laughing so hard. "He- thought- you- and- me- were- a- couple?" Cooper started laughing louder. "I know Coop, so funny, can I get back to the story please?" Blaine whined. "Ok, ok, sorry, but I don't think you should date Kurt, he doesn't seem to be that intelligent." Cooper smirked and concentrated on his breathing so he wouldn't start laughing again.

"You know if you want to insult Kurt, I just won't tell you about the rest of the date." Blaine folded his arms over his chest, raising his eyebrows at him. Cooper got quiet in a matter of seconds and waited for Blaine to continue.

Once Blaine had told Cooper everything, making sure not to leave a detail out. He even included how he wanted to see if the skin over the rest of Kurt's body was as soft as his hands, and how skilled Kurt seemed to be with his tongue. Cooper took it like a man and patted his brother on the back at the end. "I am happy for you Blaine, Kurt seems like an amazing guy. I hope I can meet him soon?"

"Of course you can. Probably not until Saturday though." Blaine ushered Cooper out of the room and went to lie on his bed. He starred up at the ceiling with that dopey grin on his face. He replayed the events of the day in his head, smiling wider every time he did.

Blaine realized something while lying there: he was easily going to be in love with Kurt by the end of the summer. He just wished he knew how to make it last past the summer. He didn't know much, but he knew that he needed Kurt, in anyway Kurt would allow.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I PROMISE to write the next one this weekend, I have nothing to do but start studying for finals and write a paper but thats it! I love all of you who have alerted the story, put it on your favorites and continue to read it. The reviews are always so sweet and I love each and every one of you. MUAH!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I have gotten so many lovely reviews and I just want to say I love every single one of my readers. I never expected people to put this on alert and to the 193 of you that have, I am speechless. I am so blown away by the support this story has gotten. I now present to you my favorite chapter so far. Enjoy, oh and I don't own Glee unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>Kurt had raced home the previous day to vent to his aunt about everything. He told her all about what he saw at the grocery store and how he yelled at Blaine. He told her how Cooper was Blaine's brother and he told her about the talk and the amazing kisses they had shared. She just told him "I told you so" and walked away.<p>

Kurt spent the rest of the day dancing around his room and singing at the top of his lungs. He went to sleep with a smile on his face. He woke up and the smile hadn't faltered. Kurt knew Blaine had to work today but that didn't mean he couldn't go to the beach and watch the sexy lifeguard right?

Kurt packed a bag, grabbed Finn and headed out the door. Kurt made sure to pick a spot on the beach easily visible from the lifeguard station. Finn set the cooler in the shade under the umbrella and took off for the water. Kurt on the other hand hung back and decided to just enjoy the view.

From his seat he could see Blaine and another male lifeguard leaning over the wooden rail surveying the beach, making sure no one was in trouble. _I could get used to this_ Kurt thought. He let his thoughts drift and only a little while later Kurt was shaken from his thoughts by an ear splitting scream.

Kurt stood, looking around for the source. He heard it again and whipped his head towards the lifeguards. A mom was screaming and pointing at the water while the other lifeguard listened intently. Kurt followed her finger and saw a little boy probably around five or six being drug out to sea and going under every few seconds.

Kurt knew from watching enough of Vacation's Gone Wild to know that the boy was being sucked under by a Rip Current. He turned his head towards the lifeguard station once again and was frozen by the site of Blaine with the red plastic thing slung over his shoulder running towards the ocean. Not only were there apparent rip currents, the waves were the biggest Kurt had seen them this summer.

Blaine dove under and swam as fast as he could towards the little boy. Blaine didn't want to have to fight the waves so he went under them instead. Kurt didn't see Blaine surface until he was what looked to be around five feet away from the little boy. Blaine swam as fast as he could, reaching the little boy in no time.

He pulled the kid above the surface of the water. Blaine noticed the boy wasn't breathing on his own. He put the boy on his shoulders and made his way back to shore. Blaine checked for a pulse and Kurt was relieved when he saw Blaine relax a little, indicating that the boy was indeed alive.

Kurt saw the other lifeguard on duty hand Blaine some sort of mask as he sunk down next to the boy as well. Kurt heard the mom yelling from somewhere to the right of him but was intently watching Blaine, not able to pull his eyes away.

Blaine tilted the boy's chin towards the sky and put the mask over the boy's mouth. Once Blaine was sure it was in place properly Kurt saw him place his mouth on the other end. Kurt was confused at first but as soon as Blaine released a breath into the mask and saw the boy's chest rise, he knew what it was for. Blaine removed his mouth and did ten to fifteen compressions on his chest. Kurt couldn't be sure of the number; he has lost count, to distracted by everything going on.

Blaine checked his pulse, went back and placed his mouth back on the mask and breathed again. After He did another 15 compressions and the kid coughed. The other lifeguard removed the mask from his face. Blaine rolled the boy on his side and let him cough up the water that was in his lungs.

The mom of the boy was by his side in an instant. She was crying and hugging him to her chest. Blaine was panting heavily, trying to control his breathing. The mother let go of her son and pulled Blaine into a tight embrace as well. She was crying and thanking him over and over again, asking if there was anything she could do for him.

Blaine being who he is politely told the mom "The only thing I want is for you to take your son home and make him rest." Blaine patted the boy on the back and gathered his equipment.

During the whole ordeal Kurt felt his heart swell with so many emotions for the young lifeguard. He couldn't believe how brave and humble he was about the entire thing. Kurt could not wrap his head around the fact that Blaine just saved some little boy's life right in front of him without even realizing he was there. Blaine was just as amazing in front of Kurt as he was when he wasn't.

Once the crowd of people had dispersed he looked for Finn and saw him floating on his back in the water and decided to leave him in search of Blaine. Kurt walked over to the station, climbed the ramp and softly knocked on the door.

Kurt didn't wait for an answer and quietly opened the door. When he poked his head inside he saw Blaine sitting with his hands in his head and his eyes closed. Kurt's heart broke at the scene. Blaine should be on top of the world but instead he looked to be at the bottom.

Kurt crept quietly over to Blaine, sat down on the bed next to him and started to rub soothing circles on his back. "You know what you did out there was amazing right?" Kurt whispered in his ear. Blaine didn't look up just shrugged his shoulders. "I am serious Blaine, you saved that kid's life. That is something amazing, not everyone is brave enough to do what you just did. I am one of those people. I could never do that. You did, and that kid is alive because of it." Blaine looked up at Kurt and that is when Kurt noticed that he had tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm not that amazing Kurt. I'm really not." Blaine went to open his mouth again but decided against it and put his head down again. "You can tell me Blaine, you know you can." Kurt stopped rubbing his back and instead lay down on the bed, pulling Blaine with him.

Once Blaine was lying with his head on Kurt's chest and his arm wrapped securely around his waist he relaxed a little. Kurt was drawing little patterns on his arm and whispering sweet nothings to him.

"I was 15 when it happened. I had only been a lifeguard for three months when my dad, Cooper and my little brother Destin decided to come see me in action. They were set up around where you usually set your things and just playing around. I saw Cooper and Destin heading towards the water, splashing and throwing sand at each other." Blaine let sucked in a breath and let it out nice and slow like he was trying to calm himself down. Kurt kept up with rubbing patters over his arm and placing kisses to his head.

"I went inside the station to grab a bottle of water and when I walked back out I saw Cooper looking around frantically in the water. I immediately grabbed a board and headed out. I saw Destin floating about 50 feet away. He had been pulled out by a Rip Current. I swam as fast as I could to him, put him on the board and made my way back to shore." Kurt could feel the tears starting to roll down his side.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to Blaine. I completely understand." Kurt pressed another kiss to his scalp and ran his fingers through it to try and calm him down again.

"When I put him on the sand, the first thing I am supposed to do is check for a pulse, do I did. I couldn't find one. Not wanting it to be true I started giving him mouth to mouth, without the mask. My dad and brother were in hysterics as I kept up the rhythm, pump 15 times because he is under 12, and breath, check for pulse, pump, breath, check for pulse. I kept it up for 30 minutes until the paramedics arrived. He was pronounced dead two minutes later." Blaine was sobbing and clutching Kurt so tightly Kurt was sure he would have bruises.

"You do know it isn't your fault right?" Kurt asked and Blaine stayed silent. "Oh Blaine it isn't your fault. It would have happened no matter who was on duty." Kurt was pulling Blaine closer, if that was even possible.

"But it is Kurt. I went inside to get some water. If I hadn't done that, I would have seen Destin get dragged under and I would have gotten to him sooner. I shouldn't have gone inside. I was the only guard on duty and I broke the rules. It cost my brother his life." Blaine's sobs hadn't calmed down yet.

"Blaine look at me. Look at me." Kurt pulled Blaine up so they were face to face with each other and looked him straight in the eye "It is not your fault Blaine. You needed water and it was not your fault the rip current was strong and he got caught up in it. You did what you could. You didn't give up until the paramedics forced you. You did everything you could. Is it tragic? Yes, but it is in no way your fault. Destin knows that and so does your family."

Blaine looked at Kurt with a look of complete adoration mixed with gratitude. Blaine couldn't form coherent sentences so he did the one thing he knew would get his feelings across: He pulled Kurt into a kiss that was perfect for the moment; slow and gentle. Kurt licked at Blaine's bottom lip and nipped at it before pulling away.

"My family does blame me Kurt. Actually only my dad does, Cooper blames himself. Destin was only nine years old. He was so young. He had so much to look forward to in the future. He wanted to be a firefighter. It wasn't just some little kid dream of his. It was the only dream he ever had. Every Halloween he was one. If my dad tried to make him be something else he would cry or sit facing a corner until he was allowed to be it." Blaine laughed at the memory. He could clearly see Destin sitting in the corner of the living room, ignoring everyone until their father would pat him on the back and hand him the helmet to his costume.

Kurt sat up and brought Blaine with him. Kurt was still holding Blaine close as Blaine calmed down a little. "Tell me about him." Kurt stated intertwining his fingers with Blaine's. "What?" Blaine pulled back and looked at Kurt. "Tell me about Destin" Kurt stated again. "I feel like you haven't really had anyone to talk to about him, so tell me about him."

Blaine cuddled close to Kurt and began. "Destin was born when I was 6. I had always wanted a younger sibling, just so I wouldn't be the baby anymore. I wanted someone to look up to me, and I got my wish. As he grew up he always said he wanted to be just like me. He wanted to sing just like me. He soon found out he couldn't sing on key to save his life. Since Coop was already older and out of the house by the time he was 5, I always got to hang out and play with him. We would spend hours playing firefighter. He would save me from a burning building and be the hero. Then we would bake apple coffee cake and eat half of it while we watched Disney movies." Blaine was smiling at the memories. It made Kurt feel like he was starting to get over the events of the day.

"When he got older, around seven or eight we would come to the beach and build huge sand forts. We would build up the walls and have sand ball fights. It's Florida so we can't do snowball fights. He thought it was the coolest thing in the world at the time. We would arrive home covered head to toe with sand. Our dad would make us hose off outside before he would let us in. We spent hours under the hose by the end of summers."

Blaine chuckled, making Kurt's heart soar with affection for the older boy in his arms. "His favorite though was just coming to the beach and surfing. He was pretty good for his age. He could stand on the board before he was seven and was riding better than all of his friends in less than two months. He was the most hyperactive kid I have ever known. I joked that we should get his tested for ADHD. He didn't have it but I liked to make fun of him. He also loved everyone unconditionally. I actually came out to him before anyone else. He just hugged me and told me that he had to meet my boyfriends before anyone else. He was an amazing little kid and I miss him everyday." Blaine was crying but had a smile plastered on his face.

Kurt held Blaine close and after a few minutes he spoke. "I lost my mom when I was eight you know. I came home from school and my dad was sitting on the couch with my grandparents. They told me she had to go away and be with the angels. I didn't understand at first but then they explained to me that I would never be seeing her again and I remember I just ran to my room and cried for hours, not letting anyone see me."

Blaine shuffled away and looked up at Kurt. "You don't have to tell me right now Kurt, I want to know, but not right now. I know it's painful and when you want to talk I will be here." Blaine leaned forward and placed a light kiss to his lips.

"Ok since this has been the most depressing afternoon of the entire summer I should go and try to find Finn and you should get back to work. It's been about an hour and the other guy is probably wondering where you are." Kurt stood up and stretched, giving Blaine one last soft kiss before he headed back onto the beach.

Blaine wiped his eyes, and finished putting the equipment back in its rightful place before returning to his duty. When he walked back out onto the deck the other boy spoke up. "Are you ok Blaine? It took longer than normal to return to work." Blaine just nodded. "Yeah everything is fine Clayton. I talked to Kurt and helped me with everything." Clayton just patted him on the back and went to get something to drink.

Blaine was sitting with his legs dangling off the side carefully watching the water. It just so happens that Kurt and Finn are joking around in said water. Every few seconds Blaine would catch Kurt looking over in his direction, quickly shake his head and return to his 'fight' with Finn.

After a few minutes Blaine noticed Kurt heading back to the shore. Blaine couldn't focus on anything except the way Kurt's muscles moved as he dried himself off with a towel. He must have been staring for a while because Clayton nudged him in the ribs and gave him a pointed look. Blaine shrugged his shoulders and went to get something to eat out of the mini fridge inside.

Blaine must have been gone longer than he thought because when he went back out on the deck Kurt was gone. He tried to not look too disappointed so he just went back to looking out at the water. Not even thirty seconds later he heard someone clear his throat from below.

Blaine looked down and a smile appeared on his face. "You know I saw you paying me a lot of attention today, I am sure the other beach goers were feeling left out." Kurt smirked at him and let out a small chuckle. "Actually it was Finn I was paying attention to. He has the dumb football player thing going on, totally hot." Blaine tried to keep a straight face for as long as possible but he just couldn't: both boys laughed loudly at this.

"I understand I did have a crush on him my freshman and sophomore year. Even got our parents together so I could spend more time with him." Kurt shrugged a looked over a Finn trying to carry everything and failing miserably. Blaine sat, eyes wide, looking at Kurt. "You had a crush on Finn?" Blaine asked. "Yeah, I'd rather not talk about my horrible taste back then, luckily it has improved a lot since then." Kurt said and shot a wink in Blaine's direction.

Blaine smiled and jumped down next to Kurt. "Well I am glad I am a step above Finn." Blaine took a step towards Kurt. "You are more than a step above Finn, try like twenty-five steps above Finn." Kurt took a step towards Blaine. "Just twenty-five, that doesn't seem like such an improvement." Blaine took another step towards Kurt. "Ok maybe you are farther above Finn than that." Kurt didn't take a step forward this time.

Blaine was about to take the final step towards Kurt when Kurt spoke up. "Go out with me." Blaine didn't know what to say, he cocked his head to the side a little. "Like on a date, one that I plan and pay for." Kurt explained. "Ok" Blaine replied, not sure his voice would work otherwise. He was used to paying for everything because he knew he can, he had never had a guy pursue him or ask him out.

"Good, I will pick you up tomorrow at ten am. I expect to meet your brother when I get there." Kurt started backing away, turning fully away after about ten steps and a tentative wave towards Blaine. All Blaine did was wave back and let a goofy grin spread across his face.

Kurt waited until he was out of sight of Blaine before he let panic encase him. He had never set a date up before. Sure other guys, including Blaine had planned dates for him but he was never the one who had done the planning.

He set to work immediately after arriving home, with just a microscopic amount of help from his aunt Kalee.

*BREAK

Kurt woke up the next morning dressed in dark wash denim jeans, a purple V-neck shirt that fit him snuggly, and all black vans. He was disappointed he couldn't wear what he would back in Ohio because it decided to be nine hundred degrees out in Kurt's opinion. He finished the look with Black ray bans and his signature quaff hairstyle. Once he was completely satisfied he figured he should get things ready and pack the car.

Kurt arrived at Blaine's house ten minutes early. Kurt spent a few minutes just looking at the sheer size of the house. He had no idea how well off Blaine was. He took a few calming breaths before he ran the door at exactly ten.

The door opened and he was greeted by, what can only be described as, a very excited puppy. Kurt noticed that the bouncing man standing in front of him with the biggest smile he had ever seen was the same guy he saw Blaine with at the store.

"You must be Kurt" the man couldn't contain his excitement and grabbed Kurt and brought him into a hug. "You must be Cooper" Kurt replied while struggling to breathe. "Coop, don't squish him, he hasn't even made it in the door yet." Blaine said, appearing next to Cooper.

"Calm down squirt, I wasn't going to hurt him." Cooper released Kurt and took a few steps back. "Hi" Blaine said, a silly grin on his face and he took in Kurt's appearance. "Hey yourself, so are you going to let me in?" Kurt lifted his eyebrows at Blaine. "Actually, I changed my mind, you guys can sit down and talk another day, Cooper is to excited right now, he might pee himself if we don't leave now." Blaine grabbed his sunglasses and stepped outside.

Kurt took one last glance at Cooper just to see him go from shaking with excitement to walking away with his shoulders slumped and a rejected look on his face. Kurt couldn't hold back the snicker that forced its way out. Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and Kurt couldn't help but hug him back.

"So where are you taking me?" Blaine asked, pulling away from Kurt and heading towards the Jeep. "Well if I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, thus ruining the entire date." Kurt rushed over to open the door for Blaine who put his hand to heart and mock swooned at Kurt. "Just get in the car" Kurt said and giggled.

Kurt walked around to the other side and drove off. They sat in a comfortable silence, just letting the wind rush through their hair as they sang along to the songs on Kurt's iPod.

Kurt snuck a glance at Blaine and when he did, his breath hitched in his throat. It was becoming a common occurrence when he looked at the older man. Kurt was able to finally appreciate the outfit Blaine had chosen.

He was wearing red skinny jeans, white belt, and a black polo with a red, black, and white bowtie. Also he was sporting yellow ray bans. Kurt thought that it shouldn't have worked but Blaine seemed to pull it off rather well. He was in awe. So much so that the car behind him honked to signal the light they were stopped at had turned green again.

Kurt blushed even though Blaine had no idea what had happened. "So we are heading out of Daytona, care to explain why you are taking me across city borders?" Blaine asked, turning to look at Kurt.

"Well my aunt told me of this place she used to go all the time to just think and be alone and I thought it would be the perfect place to spend the day. It's about an hour away so sit back and enjoy my company." Kurt didn't say anything else on the matter.

For the duration of the car ride they sang along to songs, talked about small things and just enjoyed being around each other.

"We're here!" Kurt sang while putting the car in park. "Kurt we are in the woods, are you trying to murder me and hide my body without getting caught?" Blaine winked and got out of the car. "I can't believe you figured it out. Oh well since we are already here might as well go through with it." Kurt snickered and went around to the trunk.

"Oh a picnic? How sweet, you are going to feed me before you kill me." Blaine put a hand to his heart, mocking appreciation. "Of course, can't have you dying on an empty stomach. Now follow me." Kurt led the way into the woods. Before long the woods opened up into a clearing.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Blaine said, looking around in complete awe. "We are not even to the place yet." Kurt led Blaine to a cave that immediately opened to a pool of crystal clear water. Falling from an opening at the top was a waterfall. Kurt set up the picnic on the ledge of the pool, straight across the waterfall.

"This is seriously amazing Kurt. I can't believe I didn't know this existed." Blaine was still looking around. Once Kurt was finished he walked over to Blaine, who was standing on the ledge just looking at everything. "Lunch is ready." Kurt tugged on his hand and brought them back to the blanket.

"Ok so I didn't know what you liked to eat so I made a variety of foods." Kurt gestured to the blanket that was covered in all sorts of food. Kurt handed Blaine a fork and let him dig into whatever he wanted.

Kurt went for the fruit salad while Blaine went for the pasta salad, then the cheese and crackers, the French bread with some spread he couldn't get enough of, then finally the deli sandwiches Kurt purchased. "Oh I almost forgot, these are my favorite, I was hoarding them until you were almost full." Kurt pulled out a container filled with some round food.

"What's that?" Blaine asked, taking it from Kurt and sniffing. "Those are meatballs with grape jelly and BBQ sauce." Kurt explained, spearing one with a fork and popping it into his mouth. "Don't pull that face until you try one." Kurt stuck another one of the fork and put it up for Blaine to taste. Blaine, though hesitant, took it in his mouth and moaned at the taste. "Told you." Kurt smirked as he took another meatball into his mouth.

"I have an idea, lets play truth." Kurt said clapping his hands together. Blaine looked at him confused again. "We ask each other questions and you have no choice but to tell the truth." Kurt wiped his mouth on a napkin and looked at Blaine waiting for an answer.

"Sure sounds like fun." Blaine nodded, putting his fork down and thinking of a good first question but Kurt beat him to it. "This is going to sound weird but I am honestly curious. How old are you?" Kurt asked, putting a piece of pineapple into his mouth.

"Oh that's easy, I am 18. What about you?" Blaine took a grape, threw it up in the air and caught it in his mouth. "Oh well I just turned 17 before I came down here. Ok since you are eighteen does that mean you graduated high school?" Kurt asked.

"Um actually I have, I graduated last year in 2010. You are 17 so you are either old for a junior or young for a senior correct?" Blaine asked. "I will start my senior year in August. Ok you have been out of high school for a year so do you go to college?" Kurt was very curious about this answer.

"Actually I don't I have offers from colleges that will stand for another three years but I am not sure if college is right for me." Blaine shrugged popping another grape in his mouth before continuing. "What about you? Any plans for college after high school?" Blaine noticed Kurt's eyes light up at this question, as if he was eager to discuss it, which he was. It took Blaine all of half a second to figure that out.

"Oh my gosh yes of course! I have planned on going to New York after I graduate since I can remember. I am going to go to NYADA and then take Broadway by storm. I will be the guy everyone wants to cast in their plays." Kurt said it with such conviction Blaine had no choice but to believe him. "What about you Blaine, what are your dreams?"

Blaine sat and thought for a moment. His dreams had changed too much in the span of the last four years he really didn't have a clue. "Well I have always really enjoyed singing, I was in Glee club back in high school, I love working with kids, inspiring them to be better and helping them with their problems. I always thought teaching was a possibility, but I know my dad doesn't really approve of that." Blaine shrugged.

"Your dad doesn't want you to be a teacher? Why?" Kurt was shocked; teachers were he closest things to superheroes now a day. "Well he doesn't think I should spend more money on earning the degree than I would make in a year after I started teaching. He thinks I should be a lawyer or a doctor, something commendable." Blaine rolled his eyes and looked down at his hands.

"Well if it means anything I think you will be a fabulous teacher some day." Kurt said smiling at Blaine, causing a smile to form on Blaine's face as well. Blaine felt his heart flutter and he knew he had it bad and they had only known each other for two weeks.

"Favorite food?" Blaine asked. "You are not going to expect this answer but baby back ribs with a mashed potato and salad." Kurt was right; Blaine hadn't expected that answer. "Don't give me that look Anderson I am still a guy, I like a good hearty meal every now and then. Plus my dad makes the best BBQ I have ever had in my entire life." Blaine simply nodded.

The game fizzled out soon after and they sat just enjoying each other's company. "Well now that our food is settled." Kurt stated and got up. He ran towards the water and did a canon ball. "Come on Anderson don't leave me in here alone." Kurt winked and swam to the middle and treaded water. "You don't know what kind of creatures are living in there Kurt, you could get stung or bitten by something." Blaine said shaking his head.

"Blaine the water is crystal clear if something is in here we would see it. There is nothing but water in here. Now get your ass in the water." Kurt said. Blaine just sighed and ran towards the water and dove in headfirst. He came up right in front of Kurt. To his surprise the water was fresh, not a hint of salt to be tasted.

They swam and joked around for a while until they were tired. Once out of the water they remembered one important thing they were soaked to the bone and they didn't have any extra clothes to change into.

"Well I feel like that wasn't the smartest idea we have had." Blaine said, holding back his laughter. "Yeah probably not, but it was extremely fun." Kurt shrugged his shoulders. It was around three in the afternoon and Kurt decided it was the perfect time for a snack.

"Since we just burnt off our lunch I have a snack for us, if you want it." Kurt said, rummaging around in the basket. "Yes please, I am actually starving." Blaine said. He watched with curiosity as Kurt pulled out a bowl of something. "What's that?" Blaine asked, moving over so he was sitting next to Kurt. "Chocolate covered strawberries." Kurt took the top off and took one out. "Wait, come here" Blaine said as he moved so he was leaning against the rock next to them. Kurt was confused.

Blaine pulled him so Kurt was sitting between his legs with Kurt facing him. Kurt had his legs bent and overlapping Blaine's thighs that were flat on the ground. Kurt put the bowl between then and looked up at Blaine. . Blaine took the strawberry from Kurt and held it up for Kurt to take a bite of. Kurt finished it and did the same for Blaine.

"You have a little right there" Blaine said while motioning to his lower lip. Kurt stuck his tongue out to get it but Blaine just laughed and shook his head. "Here let me." Blaine said while leaning closer and licking it off. Blaine pulled his tongue back into his mouth just seconds before Kurt crashed their lips together.

Blaine quickly moved the bowl from between them and forced Kurt to lie down. Kurt trailed his tongue over Blaine's bottom lip, asking for entry. Blaine was all too eager to grant access. As soon as their tongues met both boys let out a low moan in the back of their throats. Blaine had his hands gripping Kurt's hips tightly, sure to leave bruises by the end. Kurt had his hands threaded through Blaine's wet curls, and tugging lightly.

Blaine moaned again at this and thrust his hips into Kurt's. Lips still glued together Kurt's breath hitched, sending Blaine flying off of him. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to and I know we aren't really even together and you probably want to move slow and I don't want to be THAT guy-"

"Blaine" Kurt said.

"that pressures you into doing things you aren't ready for. I want us to both be in agreement when it comes-"

"BLAINE" Kurt practically shouted. Blaine shut up immediately. "Thank you, and you didn't have to stop. If I had wanted you to stop I would have told you." Kurt said, taking Blaine's right hand and lacing their fingers together. "And for the not being together part, well I feel like we are. I don't plan on kissing any other guys this summer. Do you?" Kurt asked.

"I only plan on kissing you." Blaine said and captured Kurt's lips in his own. "So with that being said. Kurt Hummel, will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, searching for any sign of rejection he might have missed.

"First I need to ask, what do you want out of all this Blaine? I am only here until the middle of August; I need to go back to Ohio while you stay in Florida. I don't want to set myself up for something I can't handle. I am also not in this for the physical stuff either." Kurt looked Blaine dead in the eye waiting for an answer.

"I want this Kurt. I want to spend the nights looking up at the stars; I want to spend the day just lounging in your bed watching movies while we talk about nothing and everything at the same time. I want to hold your hand while we walk down the boardwalk. I want everything that comes with this. I want you Kurt, and as long as I have you, I am not letting go." Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt softly, making sure not to deepen it. He needed to prove this wasn't just physical for him.

"I want all of that stuff also Blaine. I want the summer fling that I remember for the rest of my life. I also know that at the end of the summer I will never want to let you go. So after this summer you are stuck with me. We might break up, we might not, either way, you have me forever. You are an amazing person that I want in my life for a very long time. So are you ready for this and everything it comes with?" Kurt asked at the end.

"I am ready Kurt, I am ready to dive head first into this, so Kurt Hummel I will ask again. Will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine smiled at Kurt, hoping he wasn't going to get rejected after their rants.

"Why Blaine Anderson, I would be delighted." Kurt said moving in to kiss Blaine again. They kissed slow and lazily for a few minutes until the need for oxygen became too much. When Blaine pulled away he continued to place feather light kisses all over Kurt's face.

"Well on this day, the tenth of June 2011 I declare us official boyfriends." Blaine laughed, making Kurt laugh as well before placing a kiss on Kurt's lips, lingering for just a few seconds before pulling away slowly.

Kurt let out a dreamy sigh as Blaine untangled himself from Kurt and reached for the strawberries. Blaine tried to feed another one to Kurt but he turned his head and shook it. "It's getting late and we still have a long walk and drive ahead of us." Kurt shuffled out of the twist of limbs they became and started to pack everything up. Blaine grabbed the basket while Kurt grabbed the blanket.

They made it back to Daytona in record time; no one seemed to be on the roads even though it was only six in the evening.

Kurt pulled up to Blaine's house and as he put the car in park and shut it off he leant over and gave Blaine another kiss.

"Walk me to the door?" Blaine asked. Kurt just nodded and got out. He grabbed Blaine's hand as soon as he could. They climbed the front steps and stopped in front of the door.

"I had an amazing time today Kurt. It was the most fun I have had in a while." Blaine blushed and looked down. "It was my pleasure, I had a great time as well." Kurt took a step towards Blaine, placing his hand on the back of his neck, threading his fingers through the curls at the base of his neck. This caused Blaine to look up and immediately lock eyes with Kurt.

Both moved at the same time, letting their lips caress each other in a brand new way. It was so full of feelings; Blaine thought that he could float away on a cloud of those feelings. Both boys pulled away out of breath even though the kiss only lasted about thirty seconds. "Goodnight boyfriend" Kurt said, placing one last kiss on his cheek and walking back to the car.

"Goodnight boyfriend" Blaine whispered before disappearing into his house with a smile on his face. Kurt was his boyfriend: boyfriend. Blaine did a happy dance; lucky he had remembered to close the door.

Blaine didn't make it two feet in the door before Cooper bombarded him with questions. "So how was it? Did you kiss again? Is he your boyfriend now? Do you love him? Why didn't you let me meet him? Tell me everything." Cooper pulled Blaine up to his room and sat him down on his bed, Cooper sitting cross-legged across from him holding a pillow in his lap.

If Blaine didn't know any better he would believe his twenty-six year old brother was really a sixteen year old girl stuck in a grown mans body. Blaine shook his head and just laughed at the goofy, yet adorably lovable expression on his brother's face.

"I will answer your questions in order ok?" Blaine raised his eyebrows, daring Cooper to object. "Ok so it was amazing, best day of my life so far, yes we kissed again, yes we are officially boyfriends, no I don't love him, at least not yet, I didn't let him meet you officially yet because you looked like you wanted to attack him with hugs and questions." Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Aw Squirt is about to have his first love, I am so excited, so tell me, where did he take you?" Cooper asked, leaning forward a little.

"Well he took me to this place about an hour away from here, I don't know where it is exactly but I could drive there right now if you asked me to, we had a picnic at this secluded cave that had a waterfall in it. It fell straight into a pool of the clearest blue water I have ever seen in my life. We ate and talked. Then we went for a swim, that is why my clothes are wet, and then we fed each other chocolate covered strawberries and made out a little. After I asked him to be my boyfriend and he said yes. We kissed once and then packed up to leave." Blaine finished with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Wow Blainey, you have it bad, but I can see it makes you happy. I am going to let you get changed and meet you downstairs, I ordered Chinese right before you came home, it should be here soon." Cooper rustled Blaine's hair, earning him a slap on the wrist, and walked downstairs.

Blaine ate dinner and watched two movies with Cooper before heading upstairs for bed. He sent Kurt a quick text before falling asleep, dreaming of the blue-eyed beauty that agreed to be his boyfriend.

_Sweet dreams love. And incase you were wondering, I miss you. Xoxo -B_

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOO did you like it? If you are reading this still I love you so freaking much. I will try to update again same time next week but finals are looming over my head and that might make it difficult to write for the next two weeks. I do love you all and hope you continue to read and review this story. I hope you like the personalities of the characters because they have become my babies, when they cry, I cry.<strong>_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME OVER A MONTH TO UPDATE! First it was finals, then I had to wait for my brain to unmelt, then summer classes started, then i had trouble with financial aid, then my mom had knee surgery so I had to take care of her and my little sister. But here it is! I hope you guys are still reading and I promise to get chapters up faster now that my summer classes don't start until the end of June. Here is some fluff since the Season Finale was complete bullshit, and the box scene? COMPLETELY PERFECT! I only cried through the entire freaking video.**

**Anyways, Enjoy, and I don't own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>48 hours, or actually 45 hours and 37 minutes, that is how long it had been since Blaine had seen Kurt. If anyone asked he was most definitely not counting and saying Blaine missed Kurt would be putting it lightly. He didn't know why, but he missed everything about Kurt; the way he smelled, his smile, how his lips felt against his, and how they tasted of coffee no matter what time of day it was.<p>

Both boys had been extremely busy, only finding little pockets of time to talk on the phone. Despite not having time to see each other, they spent every free second texting the other little details about their day.

Kurt was walking through the historic district when he spotted an acoustic guitar painted the colors of a beautiful sunrise or sunset that he just had to take a picture and send to Blaine.

Blaine spotted a little boy on the beach who was arguing with his mother about getting his hair wet, so Blaine took a picture and sent him ongoing commentary.

It was the little things, like the pictures sent throughout a day, which made it seem like they had hung out every day. At least until Blaine was walking and turned to tell Kurt something and found that he was actually walking down the beach alone.

Blaine knew that the next few days were going to be hectic but he didn't expect to miss Kurt as much as he did. He just wanted to hold his hand or whisper a joke in his ear just to make his laugh.

Blaine had it bad and he knew it, and wouldn't change a single thing.

* * *

><p>Kurt was humming and moving around the kitchen with such force, you would think he was angry; which he wasn't, just on a mission. He was going to surprise Blaine on his break at work with a picnic.<p>

"So when is dinner ready?" Finn asked, eyeing all the food laid out on the counter. "Whenever you make yourself something." Kurt said, stirring what he had cooking in the pot in front of him. Finn huffed, looking slightly confused, "Why are you making all this food if we aren't going to be eating it?"

Kurt set his spoon down and turned to start placing things in a basket. "I am going to surprise Blaine with dinner at sunset. I haven't seen him in two days and I miss him." Kurt put the gooey substance from the stove into a container. Finn shuffled out of the kitchen, head hanging low. Kurt, ignoring the sighs Finn was letting out to guilt him into not going, quickly gathered the basket, blankets, and anything else he needed before practically running out the door with a quick bye to everyone.

Once he arrived he saw Blaine sitting in the sand facing the water, just basking in the beauty of it all. He crept towards him as quietly as possible, dropping the basket about one hundred yards away to avoid clinking silverware.

Once close enough Kurt ran and tackled him to the ground, effectively startling the older boy. While Kurt laid in the sand laughing Blaine tried to calm his heart rate and breathing.

"Holy shit you scared me." Blaine said once he could breath normally again. Kurt was still laughing, trying to talk, but having no sounds come out. "Yeah very funny, for your entertainment you give me a heart attack, oh so hilarious." Blaine joked sterilely while brushing sand off his self.

Kurt ceased his laughter and looked at Blaine with kind eyes. Kurt loved that their relationship was so full of passion; and not just passion for each other, but passion for laughter, and playing around, passion for living life with no regrets, passion for growing and learning together.

"I am sorry but I just couldn't let the opportunity pass me by." Kurt stood up and walked over to Blaine, placing his hands on his slender hips, feeling the heated skin underneath his fingertips. "It's all good; I was just off in my own little world." Blaine said, leaning in to place a chaste kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth.

"Since my heart is now beating normally, what are you doing here? I thought I wasn't going to see you until tomorrow." Blaine asked, never letting the smile on his face falter.

"Well being the selfish person I am, I missed my super amazing boyfriend, so I made him dinner, and brought enough for myself hoping he would have a picnic on the beach with me." Kurt was rocking back and forth biting his lip. Blaine didn't think Kurt could get anymore adorable at that moment.

"Who knew you could be so selfless." Blaine said in a mocking tone. "I know right, it also had nothing to do with the fact that I know said boyfriend complains about never having a good home cooked meal when his brother is in town or anything." Kurt giggled; leaning in to place a lingering kiss to Blaine's slightly parted lips. It lasted no more than a few seconds but it was perfect.

"Not to be rude, but I don't see any food with you." Blaine said looking around. Kurt giggled, grabbed Blaine's hand and led him to where he left the basket. "I had to drop the basket so I wouldn't ruin it when I tackled you." Kurt grabbed the basket and before leading them away turned towards Blaine again.

"You are working with someone right?" Kurt asked, hope dancing across his features. "Yeah Brian is here. I can take my break now." Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand. Kurt nodded, pulling Blaine along behind him.

They walked hand in hand down the beach until they were far enough away from the station that Brian couldn't see what they were doing but close enough that Blaine could get there quickly if there was an emergency.

Once the blanket was down they climbed on it and settled as close as possible, thighs, hips, arms all closely pressed together. "May I ask what delicious food you cooked for me this evening?" Blaine said, trying to sneak a peek at the contents of the basket.

"Well to start off we have some French bread with a cheese and lobster dip, and then we will move on to vegetarian lasagna that is delicious, I promise. Then for dessert we have double chocolate pudding with Oreos crumbled on top. Also to drink I brought up some sparkling white grape juice." Kurt said handing Blaine a champagne glass for the drinks.

"This looks incredible Kurt; my mouth is watering just from the smell." Blaine said reaching for a piece of bread to dip into the cheese. Kurt watched him intently, ready to gauge his reaction. Blaine popped the bite size piece of bread into his mouth and instantly moaned embarrassingly loud.

"Oh god Kurt, this is fantastic." Popping another piece into his mouth, Blaine moaned again. Kurt laughed and started eating as well. "I am glad you like it, I hope the other dishes can live up to the first." Kurt lifted a piece to his mouth but Blaine put his hand on top of Kurt's, and lifted the piece of bread from between his fingers. "Here let me" Blaine lifted the bread to Kurt's mouth and the younger boy's mouth opened instantly, letting the still warm bread and cheese melt in his mouth.

Kurt and Blaine fed each other until all of the bread was gone. Blaine licked his lips to make sure he got every last dollop of the cheese off him, not wanting to miss any of the deliciousness. He looked over at Kurt and noticed he was staring.

"What are you looking at?" Blaine asked. It seemed to startle Kurt who quickly shook his head and smiled fondly at Blaine. "Nothing, just you have a little bit of cheese on your cheek." Kurt cupped Blaine's jaw with his left hand; bringing his right hand up to wipe it off with the pad of his thumb. He brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked the cheese off, effectively eliciting a groan from the other boy.

Kurt smirked; letting both hands drop before looking away to grab the container of lasagna. He opened it, placing it between them before handing Blaine a fork. Patiently, Kurt waited and watched as Blaine took his first bite. Blaine chewed slowly, knowing Kurt was waiting on his verdict. "Delicious, very delicious" Blaine said, taking another bite. Kurt let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding and began to eat as well. They sat in a comfortable silence as they ate, just enjoying being with each other.

Kurt made sure to put everything away before he took the pudding out the ice bucket. He handed a cup to Blaine and took the other one for himself. Kurt kept sneaking glances are Blaine and every time he caught Blaine looking at him. Knowing that Blaine was feeling the same way as him, made his heart fill with something he had never felt before.

Blaine dropped the spoon in his cup, "Man that was the most delicious meal I have had in a long time." He said, rubbing his stomach. "Thank you" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and laced their fingers together.

Kurt smiled and looked over at Blaine noticing he had some chocolate on the corner of his mouth. He brought his hand up to cup Blaine's jaw, moving towards him slowly. Blaine watched, wondering what Kurt was going to do.

To his surprise Kurt placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, letting his tongue flick out and lick the chocolate off. Blaine moaned, not even realizing he did so until Kurt pulled away, blushing bright red.

Kurt glanced towards the lifeguard stand and saw Brian waving over to them. Kurt sighed and pulled away from Blaine. "Looks like dinner is over." Kurt said, motioning with his head towards the lifeguard stand. Blaine turned his head and saw Brian pointing at him and then at his wrist. Blaine's shoulders sunk as he started to put the empty containers back into the basket.

Kurt placed the blanket into the basket and slowly made his way back to the lifeguard station. Blaine laced their fingers together before taking the basket from Kurt. They stopped walking about one hundred feet from the station.

Kurt turned to face Blaine and found him looking up at him through his long black lashes. "I am really glad you decided to surprise me tonight." Blaine said blushing. Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "I missed you and couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you." Kurt looked away, "I know it's silly," he added. "It's not silly" Blaine whispered before he leaned up and crashed his lips to Kurt's.

They let their lips move together slowly. Blaine brought his hands to wrap around the younger boys waist and his arms came to close around Blaine's shoulders. Kurt slowly let his tongue trace Blaine's bottom lip before pulling away, making sure to keep their foreheads pressed together. For it being a short kiss, both boys were out of breath. Blaine opened his eyes and smiled at Kurt.

"I have to go" the curly haired boy said glancing over at the station to see Brian with his arms crossed staring at the pair. Kurt followed his line of sight and untangled himself from Blaine. "I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt placed a light, lingering kiss to Blaine's lips and backed away slowly. He didn't stop waving slightly or turn around until Blaine turned and walked over to Brian.

Blaine brushed past Brian and sat down on the ledge of the station. "Oh don't be such a baby; you are not getting paid to make out with your boyfriend." Brian joked, hitting his shoulder against Blaine's. "I know, I just don't get to see him as often as I would like." Blaine sighed, looking out at the empty beach. "You are so in love it is sickening" the other boy told Blaine. "I am not in love; we have been official for like forty-eight hours." Blaine scoffed. He didn't love Kurt, he just wanted to spend every waking moment with the boy, making him smile, making him laugh, and just watching him breathe.

"Sure you aren't and you don't choose when or how fast you fall in love. It just happens. It is quick and unexpected; sometimes it just smacks you in the face. You just have that moment when you just know. You are looking at them and it hits you like a freight train. It makes it hard to breathe or think about anything else." Brian patted him on the back, stood up and walked inside.

Blaine sat and thought very hard about what the other boy said. _ I don't love Kurt. I do however have very strong feelings for him. I haven't had that "moment" as Brian put it. Kurt is the most amazing guy I had ever met, I am dangerously close to falling for him with no way to surface but it hasn't happened yet, right? _Blaine shook his head, clearing all confusing thoughts and just watched the pelicans diving into the water to catch their dinner.

He was content just sitting and watching, not having to think about anything.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked in the door, humming to himself and completely oblivious to his surroundings.<p>

"So how did the date go?" Finn asked, startling Kurt so badly he dropped the basket to the floor with a loud clank. "Damn it Finn. You scared the shit outta me" Kurt exclaimed loudly, holding his hand to his chest, trying to get it to beat normally again. "Sorry, thought you noticed me sitting on the couch." Finn shrugged. "So anyways tell me how did it go?" Finn asked again.

"Are you sure you want to hear about it? You don't usually like me to talk about boys with you" Kurt looked unsure of how to react. "Well you know you always let me talk about girls with you so I just thought that I could maybe, you know, let you talk about boys to me" Finn suggested, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Sure if you want, let me shower and then we can talk ok?" Kurt said walking towards the stairs. "Sure thing, I'll be waiting." Finn said, walking back towards the couch. Kurt just nodded and ascended the stairs.

Once he was devoid of sand, he dressed in sweats and his "Likes Boys" shirt: the one from his Born This Way assignment in Glee Club. He made his way back down stairs only to find Finn in the kitchen making them some warm milk.

He lent against the doorframe and cleared his throat. Finn spun around so fast he almost fell on his face. "I see you are going all out for this chat." Kurt said, making his way over the island and sitting on a stool. "Well you always make me warm milk with honey when we talk to help me feel more comfortable so I thought I could do it for you." Finn was rubbing the back of his neck again. Kurt could tell he was really trying and decided to buy into whatever Finn was getting at.

Once both boys had their glasses of milk, they walked back to the living room so they could be more comfortable, hoping to make it less awkward. "So tell me, how was the date? Did he like the food?" Finn said, curling his legs underneath him.

Kurt couldn't help but gush about the date. "It was so perfect Finn. We sat on the beach watching the sunset, feeding each other little bits of food and just talking. It was the best night of my life." Kurt smiled to himself, replaying the evening in his head. "Did you guys kiss? I mean you're boyfriends so you had to kiss right?" Finn seemed to be genuinely curious as to what the answer was.

"Yeah, yeah we did. It's not like it was the first time but it still took my breath away. I felt as if he was conveying his feelings towards me in the kiss. It was magical. Second best kiss of my life." Kurt was blushing now but Finn had the biggest smile on his face. "I am happy for you dude. Blaine seems like a good guy but if he ever hurts you, I will sit on him." Finn joked, downing the rest of his milk.

Finn stretched his legs out, collecting his things before standing. "Well dude, I am glad you had a good night. You know you can come to me if you need too. I might have been uncomfortable before but I want to be here for you, we are brothers now. We need to stick together ok?" Finn stated, pulling Kurt up and into a hug.

"Thank you Finn, I don't say it enough but you really are a great brother and I love you." Kurt pulled away. "I love you too Kurt." Finn gave him one last hug and shuffled up stairs. A year ago Kurt would have given anything to have Finn say those words to him, granted in a different context, but Kurt was so overwhelmed with the change in their relationship he couldn't help but have tears well in his eyes.

If you had told Kurt a year ago that he would have his very first boyfriend, who was insanely gorgeous, Finn as his step-brother, and friends who truly cared about him, he would have laughed in your face. But now, thinking about it, it doesn't seem so crazy; everything just feels right.

With that last thought Kurt put his mug in the sink and headed up to bed. No sooner did his head hit the pillow did he drift off.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes a few hours later to a steady stream of clinks on his window. He knew it couldn't have been too early because the sun had already risen. He kicked the covers to the side and slinked over to the window, drawing the curtains aside. He was pleasantly surprised to see Blaine looking up at him. He waved and motioned to the front of the house.

He closed his curtains and bounded down the stairs. Kurt swung the door open just as Blaine was climbing the steps to reach the door. Kurt crossed his arms and leant against the door jam. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?" he grinned shooting Blaine a questioning look. "Well first, I wanted to see you; second, I want to give you lessons." Blaine smiled, walking past Kurt and into the living room.

Kurt was confused, it was seven thirty in the morning and Blaine wanted to give him lessons. His boyfriend really was the most impatient dork on the planet. "Not that I don't want to see you and receive lessons, but couldn't the guitar thing wait until most normal people are awake?"

Blaine, raising his eyebrows asked, "And what makes you think I was talking about music lessons?" "W-what else could you be talking about" Kurt stuttered, caught off guard. Kurt knew what he was talking about, and he didn't want to admit that he was scared shitless of trying that. "Well they involve the beach, the ocean, a board and some killer waves. Does that help at all?" Blaine smirked and walked over to where Kurt was standing in the middle of the living room.

"Yes well, as much as I would love to do that, I don't think I am going to be able to." Kurt faked a disappointed look and a sigh. "And why will you not be able to allow me to teach you how to surf?" Blaine uncrossed Kurt's arms, grabbing a hand in each of his.

"Well you see; I have this thing where I don't go out into the middle of the ocean where the sharks are on a board, that from underneath, makes me look like a seal and perfect pray for said sharks. So thanks, but no thanks." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, shaking his head and saying no over and over again.

"Ok Kurt I get it but I just had a time slot open up today and I just thought- you know what never mind it isn't important." Blaine started pulling away but Kurt wasn't going to let that happen and grabbed his hands tighter, pulling so Blaine was flush against him. Kurt reached back, taking Blaine's hands with him so he could make Blaine link his hands behind Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, leaning their foreheads together.

"It is obviously important to you, so tell me. Anything that is important to you is automatically important to me. It comes with the territory of being boyfriends." Kurt looked right in Blaine's eyes, pleading with him silently to tell him.

"It's just our schedules are so busy and this would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." Blaine shrugged, looking down again. Kurt just laughed. "You don't need an excuse to spend more time with me. Just say 'Hey, I want to spend more time with you.' And I will come visit you more or you can come here or whatever but you don't need to make excuses for it." Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug, turning his head to nestle his nose into Blaine's curls.

Kurt felt Blaine physically relax into the hug and bury his face in the crook of Kurt's neck. "I would love to receive surf lessons from you. Let me change into appropriate clothes and we can go" Kurt said and untangled himself from Blaine. "You don't have to do this if you-"

"Blaine, I want to do this. It would be a first I can cross off my list. So just sit here I'll be back shortly." With that Kurt placed a quick kiss to Blaine's cheek and ran back up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Twenty minutes later and they were in the car, on the way to the beach. Kurt was wringing his hands, clearly nervous. "Hey stop that, there is nothing to worry about. You will be fine and I promise to not let anything hurt you." Blaine glanced over at Kurt and smiled. Kurt let out a shaky breath and nodded his head, turning to look out the window. No matter what he did he couldn't get the image of a shark coming up underneath him, jumping in the air, grabbing Kurt in his jaws and dragging him under, just like the baby seals on Shark week.

Kurt was so lost in his head he didn't see them pull up to the beach. He didn't see Blaine get out and start untying the boards from the roof. Once he did though, he climbed out slowly, grabbing a board and cautiously following Blaine down to the water. Blaine dropped his board in the sand a few meters from the water's edge.

Kurt, thinking Blaine would just tread water next to him, headed towards the water. "Where do you think you are going?" Blaine asked. Kurt was confused. He was heading towards the water of course, how else was he supposed to surf. "Into the water, that is how surfing works, I know that much at least." Kurt turned back towards the water. "Oh no you don't. You think I was going to let you get into the water without knowing the basics. That is asking to get killed. So come here and I will show you." Blaine grabbed the board from Kurt and set it lying flat in the sand.

Blaine produced a piece of wax from his pocked and kneeled down on the left side of the board, motioning for Kurt to join him on the other side. Kurt kneeled down as well and watched Blaine curiously. "First of all you need to wax the board, if you don't you won't have traction and you will fall right off. So take this wax and rub it in small circles slowly over the board until it is covered." Blaine handed him a piece and waited until he would start.

Kurt carefully reached towards the board, and lightly spread the wax on the board. "You need to press harder or you won't get enough on the board." Blaine reached over to place his hand over Kurt's to guide him. Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled. Kurt was looking at him in awe, his bright blue eyes matching the shade of the ocean. It caused Blaine's breath to hitch. He let out a shy smile as a blush crept up his cheeks. Blaine took his hand from on top of Kurt's and started to wax up his own board, only checking on Kurt every few minutes to make sure he was still doing it correctly.

"I think I am done." Kurt announced. Blaine looked over the board and nodded. "You did great, ok so now I was you to lay on your stomach on the board." Blaine instructed. Kurt nodded and did as he was told. Blaine let a little snicker out. "What you told me to lay on the board and I am." Kurt said, turning his head to the side to look at Blaine. "Yeah but you are on it backwards, turn around and place your feet about 4 inches from the back of it." Kurt did as told and Blaine nodded when he got it correct.

Blaine then got on his board in the same position. "Ok so now bring your arms up and spread your legs." Blaine led by example and Kurt quickly got into position. "Good now just start paddling like you were swimming, just with a board under you." Kurt did as instructed, or at least he thought he did.

"No you gotta move your arms out to the side while you paddle." He showed Kurt again and waited for him to try again. Once he had that down Blaine continued his instructions.

"Now comes the hard part, jumping up." Blaine heard Kurt groan. "Oh don't give me that, you will be fine. Watch me do it and then I will walk you through it." Blaine got into position, pretended to paddle and before Kurt knew it Blaine was standing. "Um yeah I have no idea how you did that." Kurt said looking away embarrassed.

"That's ok, just lay down and pretend to paddle." Blaine moved to kneel down at Kurt's side. "Great now you need to grip the rails of the board, I mean the sides." Blaine forgot Kurt wouldn't know the technical terms. "Yeah just like that, now do a push up. Hey don't laugh, just do it" Kurt rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit as he did a push-up, literally. "KUUURRRT, you know what I meant, don't be a smartass, stay in the up position." Blaine said, giving Kurt a tiny slap on the shoulder. "And if I don't what are you going to do Mr. Anderson, put me in time-out." Kurt raised his eyebrows and waited for an answer. "No but I will withhold kisses from you." Blaine said matter of factly. Without another word Kurt got into the correct position.

"That is what I thought. So now I need you to bend your dominate leg so your foot is flat on the board underneath you." Kurt did as told. "Make sure your foot is in the center of the board so you don't tip it." Kurt moved his foot over and looked up at Blaine, waiting for his next instructions.

Blaine caught Kurt's eyes and smiled. "Now just push up on your front foot." Kurt popped up and smiled at Blaine, silently asking if he did it right. "Good, just make sure both feet are directly in the center of the board, facing the side or even a little forward." Kurt moved his foot over an inch so he was in the middle of the board. "Good job, now do that another one hundred times and we can go in the water." Kurt practiced for a while and one time with Kurt was down Blaine leant over and ghosted his lips over Kurt's. It was so soft Kurt wasn't sure if it was real.

Blaine pulled away only to have Kurt chase his lips. Blaine just turned his head. "Nope, the only way you get a kiss is if you ride a wave out in the water." Blaine said nothing more, just started walking to the water's edge. He cocked his head to the side and giggled when he saw Kurt standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Are you coming?" Blaine asked.

Kurt huffed out a breath, picked up his board and walked straight past Blaine into the water. Once the water was about waist deep he got up and sat on his board. A few seconds later Blaine paddled over on his board, obviously having went back to get it.

"Now just paddle out past where the waves break, sit up and turn your board around." Blaine started out with Kurt close on his heels. Once they were out far enough Blaine turned around and waited for Kurt. "Ok so I want you to watch me and when I come back out here you can try ok?" Blaine didn't wait for an answer as he saw an acceptable wave forming.

He paddled in a little ways, looking back to make sure it was still forming, concentrated and then stood up. Blaine could faintly hear Kurt clapping and whistling as he rode the wave into shore. Blaine made his way back out to Kurt.

"Ok so, just wait until you see a wave forming and start paddling straight out, once you are on top of the wave, you will stand up and just ride the wave in, don't try turning, we will do that another day." Kurt nodded and looked behind him. It took a few minutes of just bobbing in the water but finally an acceptable wave formed and Kurt started paddling as hard as he could.

Once he was on top of the wave, he tried to stand up, only to fall off the side. He came to the surface, spitting water out of his mouth. He dejectedly got back on his board and paddled back out to Blaine. "Can we go in I don't want to do this, that hurt my face." Kurt grumbled, crossing his arms. "No, we are going to stay right here and you are going to try again." Blaine said. "No, I don't want to." Kurt uncrossed his arms and slapped them on the surface of the water. "Oh stop it; no one stands up on his or her first try. It took me two hours to stand up my first time." Blaine moved over so he was on Kurt's right side but facing him instead. "Really?" Kurt asked in a hushed tone, playing with the water in front of him.

"Of course. Now if you stand up in under two hours I will properly introduce you to Cooper but if you don't then you have to eat an entire large pizza by yourself." Kurt's jaw fell but was quickly snapped shut and replaced with a look of determination. Not even thirty seconds later Kurt was paddling back out, trying to catch a wave.

This time when he didn't stand up, he just went back out and tried again. Of course he thought about just giving up and eating the pizza but the Hummel clan were not quitters.

"Come on babe, you have ten minutes to stand up before you gotta eat that pizza." With that information Kurt got into position and paddled like his life depended on it. Even from where Blaine was sitting on his board he could see Kurt's tongue sticking out at the corner of his mouth, his eyes set in concentration.

Kurt checked behind him, making sure he was still in a good position; seeing that he was he got ready for it. He could feel it; this was going to be the time he stood up. He put his hands on the sides of the board, put his right foot underneath him, and the next thing he knew, he was standing up on the board.

Once the wave died out, he fell sideways off the board, just like Blaine told him after he had his first belly flop off the board. Coming up to the surface, Kurt let out a squeal of excitement. Blaine was cheering and whistling loudly. Kurt got back on the board and headed out towards Blaine. "OMG I DID IT!" Kurt squealed again when he got to Blaine. "Did you see that? I stood up! I can't believe I did it! I surfed, and not just the Internet!" Kurt bent over and wrapped Blaine in his arms. "I did see and I am so proud of you! And since you beat my time, you just earned yourself a chance to meet Cooper." Kurt clapped loudly at this.

Blaine just laughed and couldn't remember being this happy ever. He carefully maneuvered over so he was sitting on Kurt's board as well, letting their knees touch. "You know, there is something I have always wanted to do." Blaine let his eyes fall to Kurt's lips and back up to his eyes. "Oh yeah and what is that?" Kurt replied cheekily. "Well I have always wanted to do this." Blaine gave no other warning before leaning over and pressing his lips to Kurt's. They let their lips dance together, just tasting and feeling. Kurt moved his hand to the back of Blaine's neck, pulling him closer.

Blaine's went from resting on the board to gripping Kurt's thighs, just above the knee. Blaine gave a light squeeze, earning a light moan from the younger boy; so quiet Blaine wasn't sure if it was real or his imagination. Kurt's other hand that was resting on his own thigh, moved to cup the side of Blaine's face, pulling him closer while their tongues battled each other for dominance. Kurt felt Blaine pull his tongue back into his own mouth before nibbling and sucking on his bottom lip.

Kurt groaned, tightening his hold on Blaine's hair. Kurt was sure his hold on Blaine's curls should be painful but Blaine groaned before pushing his lips harder against Kurt's. The need for oxygen was soon becoming more and more apparent. Kurt pulled away first, pulling a whine from Blaine in protest. "Wow" was all Kurt could manage to say. "Yeah" Blaine replied, his chest heaving, trying to take as much oxygen in as possible.

"If I had known that standing on a surf board would make you do that, I would have done it the first day I ever laid eyes on you." Kurt said winking. Blaine just laughed and transferred back to his board.

Blaine started to head back to shore, leaving Kurt to follow him. Kurt sighed dreamily before heading back in as well. He couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten. He was sure his summer stuck in the sunshine state would be the worst summer of his life; he was quickly learning that it was going to be anything but.

Once they made it back to shore and the boards were once again hooked to the roof of the car, both boys collapsed into their seats. Kurt looked over at Blaine only to see him looking at him already. Not being able to help himself, Blaine moved and leant over the center console and let his lips brush against Kurt's.

They pulled away and just smiled at each other. Blaine took Kurt's hand and laced their fingers together, settling them on his thigh.

Still in awe of the kiss shared in the water, Blaine looked over at Kurt, and his breath caught. He noticed the taller boys lips were a little fuller than usual, obviously have been kissed with fever, and he was giddy, bouncing in his seat, rambling on about how he had stood up on the board and what a rush it was. He couldn't help but take in the beautiful sight before him.

_God, I am so in love with him already. _Blaine's eyes widened at the admission, even if it was only in his mind. Blaine was having an internal battle with himself over this new revelation. He noticed Kurt was giving his a puzzled expression.

"Are you ok?" He asked. "Yeah I am fine, you are just beautiful." Kurt blushed at Blaine's words and squeezed his hand. "Thank you" was all Kurt could say.

After a few seconds of silence, just looking at each other, Blaine broke it.

"Let's go meet the crazy I call my brother."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed and I will start writing the next chapter as soon as my mom can put pressure on her knee and can drive. I promise the angst will start next chapter! You didn't think it would be complete fluff did you? Anyways, Thanks to my lovely beta, who even though she is out of state visiting her family, she still took the time to edit this for me. I love you Ruthann and I love all of you, my readers who have stuck with me even though it took me forever and a day to update!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I honestly have no excuses that are good enough, life just happened and then my beta took two weeks and I just am so sorry. This chapter isn't even my best work and I just hope you don't stop reading and continue on. We are half way done and shit is about to hit the fan in case you were wondering. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story and left encouraging messages in my inbox here and on Tumblr, i love you all so freaking much, ENJOY!**

**Also I still don't own Glee :(**

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in the passenger seat, furiously trying to make his hair look even a little bit decent. Blaine could see the panic oozing out of Kurt's every pore.<p>

"Hey" Blaine said, swatting Kurt's hands away, "You look fine, and I am almost one hundred percent positive Cooper is going to be just rolling out of bed." Kurt took no comfort in those words and brought his hands back up to work through the mess on top of his head.

Blaine just shook his head, a content smile crossing his face. Kurt fussed over his hair the entire ride, finally letting out an exaggerated huff and snapping the visor closed. "Seriously Kurt, your hair looks fine, no one would know you just went surfing."

Kurt didn't say anything, just smiled to himself and looked out the window. Before long they pulled into Blaine's driveway and Kurt's heart rate increased tenfold as he kept wringing his hands and wiping them on his shirt.

Kurt was so caught up in his own thoughts of every way that afternoon could go wrong he hadn't noticed that Blaine shut off the car and had gotten out. He jumped when he heard Blaine tap lightly on his window, motioning for him to unlock his door.

Kurt took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, making no indication of actually getting out of the car anytime soon. "You know you have to undo your seatbelt to get out right?" Blaine asked; his voice laced with amusement. "I am well aware of that fact." Kurt replied. He still made no move to leave the car.

Blaine giggled and reached around to unbuckle the seat belt. Kurt just took a few deep breaths and exited the car. "Now that step one is complete, think you can make your feet move towards the house?" Blaine asked. He placed his hand on the small of Kurt's back, leading him towards the door.

Kurt was shaking with nerves. He had never done this before. Meeting the family was a major step, one he never thought he would be taking in high school. He thought he had until he moved to New York to prepare for this moment.

Blaine led them into the house where they could hear music coming from the kitchen. "I hope Cooper isn't trying to cook. It never ends well for anyone." Blaine ushered Kurt towards the kitchen but what they found was not at all what they were expecting.

Nothing would have prepared them for this. As the two boys stood in the doorway, another man was currently dancing around the kitchen in his boxers singing to music. Not just any music though. This twenty six year old grown man was singing "Best of Both Worlds" by Hannah Montana.

Kurt tried as hard as he could but once Cooper picked up a spoon and began singing into it, he let out a snort, causing Cooper to spin around so quickly he lost his balance and fell with a loud thump. "Oh I-uh-I was just doing some cleaning." Cooper stammered out.

"Yeah sure Coop, whatever you say. It really looked like cleaning with all those hand gestures and hip pops." Blaine was barely containing his laughter while Kurt was next to him; red in the face with silent laughter on the count of he couldn't breath.

"I was sanitizing the air, obviously, but what are you doing home anyways? I thought you would be out surfing all day." Cooper was trying to change the subject but Blaine wasn't having it. "Sanitizing the air? Really Coop. Not only did I just catch you dancing around the kitchen to Hannah Montana, but you couldn't even use your improv skills to come up with a better excuse, you are a poor excuse for an actor." Blaine shook his head, laughing at the situation. "Can we just drop it? Please?" Cooper said, giving the best puppy dog face he could. "For now, but don't think you are living this down anytime soon." Blaine looked to Kurt who was finally calming down and breathing regularly.

Blaine turned back to Cooper "You should probably put some clothes on so I can introduce you to someone." Blaine said, shifting his eyes in Kurt's direction. "Oh right, yeah be right back squirt." Cooper dashed off leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the kitchen.

"So that was interesting. I don't think anything I do from this point out will be as embarrassing as what we just caught your brother doing." Kurt stated. "Yeah, I do believe you have nothing to worry about anymore." Blaine pulled Kurt into him, locking his arms around his waist. "Nerves are completely gone." Kurt said, nuzzling his face into the crook of Blaine's neck and just breathing the older boy in.

"So lets meet this boyfriend you don't stop talking about" Cooper said, clapping his hands and walking into the kitchen. Blaine sighed and untangled himself from Kurt's arms. "Well Coop, this is my boyfriend Kurt, and Kurt this is apparently my pop star brother who has the best of both worlds, Cooper." Kurt snickered while Cooper just glared daggers at Blaine. "Nice to meet you Kurt, I actually have heard all about you." Cooper stuck his hand out to Kurt, who took it firmly in his and gave it shake.

"Nice to meet you as well, I have heard a few things here and there about you." Kurt smiled. "Only good things I hope." Cooper smiled and pulled Blaine into a hug. "Mostly good things, a few embarrassing stories here and there." Kurt shrugged. "Yes well, I try to entertain people with everything I do." Cooper said, side-eyeing Blaine again. "I am sure, if the display earlier was any indication." Kurt replied.

Blaine laughed but tried to cover it up with a cough. "A jokester, I like him Blaine. You can keep him. Welcome to the family Kurt." Cooper pulled Kurt into a hug with such force; Kurt did nothing short of fall into Cooper rather than hugging him back. "Um thanks I guess." Kurt said rubbing his chest from where it collided with Cooper.

"So I am going to run out and get things to cook us all dinner. Do you have any allergies Kurt?" Cooper was putting his jacket on and making his way out of the house. "Nope, no allergies, but I don't like sausage." Kurt called back. "You don't like sausage? What kind of gay are you?" Cooper muttered just loud enough for the boys to hear before closing the door.

Blaine turned to look at Kurt and just smiled at what he found. Kurt was frozen in place, his cheeks a bright shade of pink, eyes cast down towards the floor. "Don't worry about him, he is always that crude and I expect dinner to be even worse."

The boys occupied their time with watching silly reality TV shows as Cooper worked on dinner. "I don't understand how you can watch this show, it is just girls arguing, dressing like sluts and getting drunk." Blaine commented during a commercial break.

"It's entertaining. Bad Girls Club reminds me of why I am grateful to be gay. Could you imagine having to put up with that all the time? Yeah no thanks." Kurt said, turning to face Blaine. "Not all girls are like that though. Actually I am sure they breed these girls on a farm and then set them loose in a house and just wait to see what happens." Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Blaine.

"I am pretty sure they don't breed them on a farm Blaine. They were raised in the real world just like you and me" Blaine turned his head towards Kurt at this. "Well they couldn't have been brought up in normal society if they think acting this way is acceptable. Who does this sort of thing of a daily basis? Not normal people in society!" Blaine said, and Kurt just laughed. "What is so funny?" Blaine asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just are we really arguing about this?" Kurt was still laughing and once Blaine had processed what he had said, began laughing as well. "Oh my gosh we are that couple." Blaine laughed harder at this. "And what couple is that?" Kurt asked between laughs. "The couple that watches bad reality television and then argues about it. We don't argue about important things but this" Blaine motions towards the television "is what we argue about." Kurt laughed louder at this.

"Oh gosh, this is amazing. I do believe it is because we are still in the honeymoon stage. We haven't had the time to argue over anything of major importance yet." Kurt finally said after their laughter subsided. "Well then I hope we never leave this stage. I am perfectly happy here." Blaine said, pulling Kurt so he could settle into his side. "Me either. I have never been happier than I am right now." Kurt said and leant up to place a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips. "Same here." Blaine looked down at Kurt and smiled.

Blaine didn't understand how one minute he was just passing through life and then this boy, this amazing boy, just swooped into his life and switched everything around. He didn't know what he did in another life to deserve this, but he wouldn't have done anything different.

"Do you want anything to drink? I am getting kind of thirsty." Blaine said during the next commercial break. "Um just some water with lemon please" Kurt said, sitting up to allow Blaine to leave. "Coming right up." And with that Blaine was off to fetch them something to drink.

Since Kurt really wasn't paying attention to the movie anymore he decided to look around at all the pictures and things on the wall. He found a few of Blaine and Cooper through the years. He found a family photo of Blaine, Cooper, a young boy who couldn't be more than three years old that he could only guess to be Destin, a very beautiful women who had to be his mother, and a very serious man who he guessed to be Blaine's father.

"That is the last picture taken before my mother passed away." Blaine said, coming up behind Kurt and seeing the picture he was staring at. "What?" Kurt asked. He was shocked that Blaine could mention something like that while being so void of emotion. "That is the last family portrait we took before she passed away two months later." Blaine set the drinks on the coffee table and walked back over to Kurt. Blaine stood next to him, looking at the picture as he started talking again.

"I had just turned ten the month before it happened. My grandparents were out of the country on some trip they won in Bingo and had sent me presents that arrived late because of a problem with international shipping or something. They sent me clothes and they were a little big on me but I was in love with them." Blaine took a deep breath and continued on. "My mom told me I would have to wait until I grew into them but I didn't want that so I begged her to take them to be tailored. She finally gave in a decided to surprise me." Kurt turned to look at Blaine.

The tears in his eyes, starting to fall down his face, but his eyes still lingered on the picture. "I was at summer camp, we only had a week left of camp and I wanted to show my new outfit off before then. She used to be the one to pick me up everyday after camp." Kurt had tears falling down his face as well. "That day, my dad and Cooper picked me up instead. I got into the car; still not realizing anything was wrong. I chatted away about my day and how I couldn't wait to tell my mom everything. I didn't realize we weren't taking the way to my house until we arrived at the hospital."

Kurt turned his body so he was standing in front of Blaine. He cupped Blaine's face with his hands and angled it up to look at him. "You don't have to tell me Blaine. Not until you want to. Or never, if that is what you want." Blaine shook his head at Kurt's words. "No I want to tell you, I moved on, I just haven't talked about it in a while. Like a few years at least." Kurt just nodded his head, understanding completely. "You want to go and sit on the couch with me?" Blaine just nodded at that and moved to sit on the sofa. "Ok so after we arrived at the hospital I was finally told what was going on. She was driving back to the house so she could lay them out for me to find when I got home. On the way back, just three miles from home, she was in a car accident. She was at a stoplight when the car behind her didn't stop in time, sending her car out into the intersection. She was hit by three different cars, and flipping it a total of three times."

Kurt moved his hands back to Blaine's face and wiped the tears away. It didn't do much with the tears still flowing freely, but it was the gesture that counted for Blaine. Blaine took a deep shuttering breath and continued on. "Um when we got to the hospital after my dad picked me up we waited two hours before anyone could give us any information. All I remember after they had told us she was gone was running down the hallway screaming for her. I didn't understand what was going on. I just knew that I was scared and wanted my mommy." Blaine sniffled and Kurt pulled into in his side, running his hands soothingly up and down Blaine's arms and back.

"It wasn't until a few days later when I realized I would never see my mother again. And then I realized it was my entire fault. If I hadn't have begged for her to get my new outfit tailored, she would have never been at that intersection and she would be here right now. I was a ten year old kid who had gotten his mother killed." Blaine turned his face into Kurt's chest at those words and just let himself cry.

Kurt was stunned to say the least. Here was the most amazing boy he had ever met, who needed to be comforted and Kurt had no idea what to do. He wanted to tell Blaine he understood; he knew what it was like to lose a parent. He wanted to show him that he wasn't alone but he wanted Blaine to see that he wasn't at fault. His mother's death was not his fault; it was the driver of the car that slammed into his mom's car first. Kurt wanted to show this beautiful man in his arms that he had nothing to blame himself for and that he was the bravest and most amazing thing that could have ever happened to Kurt.

"Blaine, honey, it is not your fault" Blaine opened his mouth to argue but Kurt hushed him. "No, it is not your fault. I am going to tell you how I know ok? I know she was getting your outfit from the tailors when it happened and that if she hadn't she wouldn't be at that spot at that time. Now do you believe in fate?" Kurt asked. Blaine just nodded so Kurt continued. "Ok so you believe everything happens for a reason and we are where we are supposed to be in this moment because that is where we are meant to be. Ok so that spot is where your mom was meant to be."

Blaine looked like he was about to protest again so Kurt trekked on. "It was her time to go, she did what she was meant to do in life. If she were meant to do more than she did for Cooper, Destin and yourself, she would not have been in that accident. It happened though; all because that is what fate had planned. I went through the same thing when my mom died." Kurt said. Blaine's eyes widened in shock at the last statement.

"When I was seven years old my mom went out to the store to get me construction paper I needed for my class project. On her way back, when she was stopped at a red light, some man came and tapped on her window. My mom, being the trusting women that she was, rolled down her window. The next thing she knew the guy was holding a gun to her head and telling her to get out of the car. I don't know what happened between then and the time he shot her, but I know that apparently she didn't do as he said because she was shot in the head at close range." It was Kurt's turn to suck in a deep shuttering breath as he told his story.

"My dad got a call at seven in the evening telling him what happened. I just remember him collapsing onto the living room floor and crying. I walked over to him, sat in his lap and just hugged him. After my dad calmed down I looked to him and asked when my mom was going to be home so I could finish my project. I remember looking at him after I asked and he just started crying again. He slowly calmed down enough to tell me the short version of what happened. He told me my mom got into some trouble and wouldn't be back." Kurt wiped furiously at his cheeks.

"It wasn't until I was older that I understood what had happened. I was so young but now that I am older I miss her like crazy, I wish I had had more time to spend with her, let her know who I really was and not just who my seven-year-old self was. I don't even think she knew I was gay." It was Blaine's turn to wipe the tears off of Kurt's face.

"Thank you" was all Blaine said. Kurt smiled at him and pulled him back into another hug. Kurt turned his head into Blaine's neck and left a few light as a feather kisses there before pulling away.

"Wow, we are so bipolar. We go from laughing to arguing to laughing to crying and telling stories of how our mothers died. I think we need some serious medication Blaine" Kurt said. Blaine just laughed and shook his head. "I wouldn't have us any other way. And how else are we supposed to learn every little thing about each other?" Blaine kissed Kurt's temple and arranged himself so he was in a more comfortable position.

"I wouldn't have us any other way either." Kurt stated. They then slipped into a comfortable silence.

As if on cue, Cooper came bursting through the front door, arms full of grocery bags and even one hanging out of his mouth. "What did you do Coop, buy the entire store?" Blaine asked, taking a few bags from his brother. "Noooooo, I just bought enough for a few different meals, I figured that since you keep going on about how wonderful of a cook Kurt is, he could give me a few pointers and help cook dinner." Cooper stated, snapping his fingers in a Z formation for emphasis.

"Did you really just snap your fingers like that? Today is seriously making me question your sexuality Coop. First the dancing and singing like that and then the snap." Blaine ducked as Cooper threw a green pepper at him.

Kurt just looked on with fond eyes. "I would be happy to give you a few lessons Cooper. That is, as long as you promise not to dance around in your underwear, its very unsanitary and unsafe while cooking." Kurt said, moving to help unpack the groceries.

Once all the food was put away, except for what they needed for the first dish, Blaine pulled out his phone, ready to video the trouble that was just waiting to happen. "Blaine, you don't need to record, I am sure Cooper isn't that bad in the kitchen." Kurt said, looking for a bowl and cutting board. "Bowls are in the cabinet to the right of the sink and the cutting board is in the drawn next to the fridge." Cooper stood eyes wide.

"How did you know that is what he needed?" Cooper asked. "Well he has veggies sitting out, which means he is probably going to need to cut them unless the tomatoes and green peppers were being blended, and once they are cut he is going to need a place to put them. It was cooking 101 Coop." Blaine said, looking at his brother like he grew three heads.

Cooper just made and O with his mouth and went to stand next to Kurt.

"Ok we are going to make Salsa first, Cooper I need you to cut the tomato into small chunks and put them in the bowl." Cooper did as he was told. Kurt took the green pepper, cut it in half, and removed the seeds and core from it, before chopping it into tiny pieces. Once he was done he moved to look at how Cooper was doing and saw a squished tomato.

"Cooper what do you think you are doing?" Kurt asked, hands on his hips. "Exactly what you told me to do." "It looks like you smashed it with your knife. Ok, just show me what you were doing." Kurt moved aside so he could show him. Cooper took the knife and put it to the tomato and pushed down. "Ok stop, yeah no. You are doing it wrong; you can't cut a tomato just by putting a knife on it and pushing. It is like a saw. You have to move it back and forth while putting slight pressure on it." Kurt demonstrated for a cut then handed the knife back to Cooper. He let Cooper do it a few times before Kurt moved away to cut up the onion.

Once all the vegetables were cut up and put into a bowl Cooper got the blender. "Ok so we don't want to blend all of it together, just about half so it can still be chunky but have the consistency of Salsa." Kurt took the bowl and poured half of it into the blender. "Do you know what we have to do now" Kurt asked Cooper. "Turn it on?" Cooper shrugged. "No, you need to put the top on it first, or it will just explode onto your face and the kitchen." Kurt put the top on the Blender and turned it on. He let it go for about thirty seconds before turning it off. "Now what do we do Coop?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled at the fact that Kurt had called Cooper Coop. It meant Kurt was warming up to him and that he considered him to be an important person in his life. Blaine felt that he could get used to this, the three of them cooking and just joking around together, for the rest of his life.

Once the Salsa was made, Kurt put it all into a smaller container and put it in the refrigerator to make it cold. "Ok now that the salsa is made, lets move onto the brownies so they will be ready to eat after dinner."

Kurt and Cooper had a harder time with the brownies. Flour got everywhere, Cooper dropped no less than five eggs on the ground and spilled the entire bowl of batter, resulting in them having to clean the kitchen and then start over. Kurt's patience was running thin he didn't know if he could survive cooking the tacos with Cooper.

Once the brownies were in the oven and the kitchen was clean again Blaine could tell Kurt had had enough of trying to turn Cooper into a kitchen master. "Ok Coop, why don't we let Kurt make the tacos by himself, you can get cleaned up and meet us back here for dinner?" Blaine said, yanking Cooper up from his chair and pushing him out of the kitchen.

"But I am doing so well, I really think I can master the Tacos." He whined, trying to get back into the kitchen. "No Coop, just go shower and read something. We will call you when dinner is ready." Blaine said, pointing in the direction of the stairs. Cooper put on a sad expression, hung his head, and walked slowly towards the stairs.

"Thank you, I might have pulled all my hair out before the tacos were done." Kurt said, noticeably happier now that Cooper was gone. "No problem, now, lets get to making these things." Blaine rubbed his hands together and scooted over next to Kurt so their hips brushed.

The boys moved around the kitchen effortlessly. They hummed songs as they worked, hands lighting brushing together a few times, causing faint pink to color their faces. Once the tacos were done and the fixings set on the table, they called Cooper down.

"Oh wow, it smells delicious" Cooper said, drool practically falling out of his mouth. "Thank you, so instead of just the ground beef you bought, I made some grilled chicken and even some tofu if you wanted to try it. Also there are chips and melted cheese if you want nachos and I made a cool little lemonade spritzer to drink." Kurt looked at the table, obviously pleased with himself.

The three men sat at the table and began to assemble their tacos. Once everyone was settled and happy with what was on their plate, they dug in. They ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until a rather loud moan came from someone. "Holy Shit, these are fucking amazing. You must come live here immediately." Cooper exclaimed, letting out another rather inappropriate moan. "Thanks. I think." Kurt said, continuing to eat his food, a small smile playing on his face.

"So I here the Daytona gay pride parade is June 30th. Are you going again squirt?" Cooper said, taking another bite of food. "Um I am not sure. I wasn't planning on it." Blaine shrugged; slightly bummed he didn't have plans to go. "Oh come on B. You have the perfect person to go with. You have never had a boyfriend at one of these things. Take Kurt." Cooper said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What do you say Kurt. Accompany my little Blainers to Gay Pride?" Cooper asked, batting his eyelashes at Kurt.

"I have never been to a pride parade but if Blaine wants to go, I would be happy to go." Kurt said, looking directly at Blaine. "Yeah, they are so much fun. They throw beads, you can get your body painted, and just be in a place surrounded by people just like you, no judgments, you are just free to be yourself. It is amazing." Blaine said, getting excited at the idea of going to pride with his boyfriend, who just so happened to be in love with.

Kurt was visibly excited as well. He was smiling and dancing in his seat a little. "This is amazing, I need to come over tomorrow and make sure your outfit is ok. Also I need to find rainbow briefs for both of us, oh and glitter, lots and lots of glitter. FEATHERS, I need to buy feathers." Kurt was rambling and Cooper and Blaine couldn't do anything but smile.

Once dinner was over Cooper practically ran over to the counter to grab the plate of raspberry infused brownies. "Oh wow, these look better than I imagined" Coop said, grabbing one and stuffing it into his mouth. "I added a raspberry drizzle on top to make the flavors pop." Kurt said, putting a brownie on his plate and then one on Blaine's.

"Does anyone want some milk?" Blaine asked, grabbing glasses from the counter. Both Kurt and Cooper raised their hands. Once dessert was done and Kurt had helped clean the dishes he gathered his things to leave. "I hate to leave so soon, but I gotta get home." Kurt said. "But we were just starting to get to know each other." Cooper whined. "I will be back tomorrow or the day after to get outfits ready. You will see me again." Kurt said, patting the top of Coopers head. He was kneeling on the ground, hugging Kurt's legs.

"Coop, get off the floor. You are a grown man. Stop doing that." Blaine said, prying his brother off his boyfriend. Kurt just laughed. Blaine grabbed his keys, seeing as he drove them to the beach earlier and then to his house. "I'll be back Coop. Don't hurt yourself while I am gone." With that Blaine closed the door and led them to the car. The drive was filled with Kurt talking about pride again, as well and a comfortable silence once Kurt got all of his ideas out. The radio was turned low and they sang along quietly.

"I'll call you tonight" Kurt said. He leant over the center console and pulled Blaine in for a kiss. Blaine sighed when their lips made contact. Blaine angled his head and parted his lips to deepen it. Kurt took the invitation and let his tongue trace the contours of Blaine's mouth, engraving them in his mind forever. They kissed lazily for a few moments before Kurt broke away: A small smile forming. "I will talk to you later." Kurt placed one last kiss on Blaine's lips before exiting the car. He gave a small wave once he reached the door.

"Did you have a good day?" His aunt asked, startling him and almost sending him to the floor. "Yeah today was amazing, best day here so far." Kurt said. "Your father called, said he hadn't heard from you in week." His aunt Kalee said, and left the room. Kurt hurried up to his room and opened up Skype. He was happy to see his dad was online.

It rang a few times before Burt accepted the call. "Hey kiddo I miss you" was the first thing Burt said. "I miss you too dad." Kurt sighed. He really did miss his dad. It was just them for the longest time and being away for such a long period of time was weird.

"So tell me who has been hogging all your time." Burt said. Kurt sat wide-eyed, staring at his father. "What do you mean?" Kurt asked. Of course he was going to tell his father but he didn't think he father would already know he had met someone. "The boy Finn told me you met a few weeks ago. Tell me about him." Kurt just sighed and looked for the best way to start.

"He is so great dad. He is funny, and athletic, but not in the tall muscular sense, in the sense that he has definition but its not gross. He has the softest honey colored eyes. Also his voice, I could listen to him talk or sing for hours with no problem which is huge for me, you know how much I like to talk." Kurt gushed. "That is all great, but tell me about him, what does he like to do, how old he is." Burt said. "Oh well his name is Blaine, he graduated in 2010 so he is 18 gonna be 19. He is a lifeguard at the beach and that is how we met. He is the sweetest guy I have ever met. He understands me and we have so much in common. He is so honest and open about everything and has this energy about him that I can't get enough of. I just love how selfless he is, about everything. He has always put me first when we are together and I never expected to find that in anyone. He makes me feel safe when I am around him, like nothing bad can happen to me ever again."

Once Kurt stopped talking Burt just stared at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Kurt asked. Burt just shook his head. "You love him." Burt said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world to say. "I have barely known him a month, I can't love him, that is crazy dad." Kurt scoffed. "Love has no time limit son. As crazy as it sounds, you are in love with him. I can see it all over your face when you talk about him. Even over this crappy connection I can see it clear as day." Kurt just looked at his father. Contemplating what his father said. "Be careful Kurt. You only have a month until you come home. I don't want you to get in to deep and then have your heartbroken at the end of summer." Burt was so supportive and Kurt was glad. "I know dad, I wont get my heartbroken. I promise I can take care of myself. I will be fine." Kurt reassured him. "I want to meet him, Over Skype, I want to meet him. He means so much to you and makes you happy so I have a right to meet him as face to face as possible at the moment. You hear me?" Burt asked. "Yeah you can meet him next time he is over at the house or I am at his. I promise." Kurt replied.

"Ok good. I am going to go. I am tired; it was a long day at the shop. I love you Kurt." Burt said, smiling at the camera. "I love you too dad. Goodnight." Kurt said, waving at his dad and ending the call.

Kurt logged on to Facebook and noticed something that made him panic.

_**Upcoming Birthdays: Blaine Anderson- June 30**__**th**__**. **_

Kurt was in a panic. Blaine's birthday was the same day as Pride and he had no idea what he was going to do. He knew pride was an all day event. It could go late into the night. He had to call Cooper and make arrangements for something. He had to buy a gift and that would be harder than anything.

Kurt didn't know what to do. What do you get your boyfriend of a month for his birthday? That same boyfriend that you fell in love with when you weren't supposed to. Kurt's mind was still racing when he fell asleep: Idea after idea flashing through his brain.

Even though he was panicking Kurt fell asleep with a smile on his face and Blaine on his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, thats that. I know it sucks but i promise to have my writing abilities back up to par next chapter which I will have posted before you know it. And can we take a minute to appreciate the fact that Chris Colfer's book was released yesterday and ASDFGHJKL I am only on page 127 but it is so amazing and I just I am so freaking proud of him. Like I just want to hug him and tell him how proud I am of him and how wonderful it is. Just yeah, I love you all so so much and say hello to angst and jealous!Klaine next chapter.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't think I could apologize again for the long wait. I had finals for my summer classes and then my moms super religious boyfriend came down and I had to spend time with him and then I moved into my apartment back at college and just cried over the Klaine break-up rumors for Season 4 and just yeah. I also had orientation for the College of Education Elementary Education Teacher Residency program that I got into at my college and I have been busy. I promise to write more often starting now. **

* * *

><p>Kurt woke the next morning with a mission; he was going to find the perfect outfits for Pride. They were going to be the best looking boys at the parade. He made his way downstairs to see his aunt had made strawberry pancakes. Kurt found it weird that no one else seemed to be home and it was only confirmed that no one was when he found a note taped to the syrup bottle on the counter.<p>

_Kurt,_

_The rest of us have headed to the local zoo for the day, you looked exhausted so I decided not to wake you. The pancakes just need to be heated in the microwave, if you don't want maple syrup there is strawberry syrup in the pantry as well. Love you and have a good day._

_Aunt Kalee_

Kurt settled on a stool and waited for his pancakes to hurry up and finish. Just as he was about to take them out of the microwave, the doorbell rang. Sighing, Kurt made his way to the door to see who had the nerve to interrupt him and his pancake eating.

He swung the door open and his once annoyed expression softened when he took in the site of his boyfriend leaning against the doorframe; a pink carnation twirling between his fingers. "This is for you" Blaine said, holding the flower out towards Kurt. "Thank you kind sir, would you like to come in?" Kurt said, moving to the side to allow Blaine to slide past.

"Not that I'm not glad you see you, but what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, placing the flower on the kitchen counter before getting his pancakes out of the microwave. "Well I thought since I have nothing better to do, we could go shopping for our pride outfits." Blaine shrugged. "So, since you have no other friends to hang out with you, you decided as a last resort to go shopping with me. How flattering." Kurt smirked, cutting a piece of pancakes with his fork.

"You know I didn't mean that. You are obviously my first choice." Blaine said quickly. "I know, I just like to tease you, you are cute when you get flustered." Kurt looked at Blaine fondly before returning his attention to the pancakes in front of him. They sat in a comfortable silence while Kurt finished up. Once Kurt washed his dish he turned his attention to Blaine.

"I am going to go get ready really quick then we can leave." Kurt said, walking past Blaine, stopping to give him a quick peck on the lips. Before Kurt made it out of the kitchen he turned towards Blaine and added, "Help yourself to anything, food, coffee, T.V. whatever you want while you wait. I will try not to be to long." With that, Kurt turned back around and retreated up the stairs.

Blaine took the opportunity to look around the house. He first noticed the family photos on the mantle. There seemed to be a few of people Blaine didn't recognize, some of Kurt through the years. Blaine's favorite was Kurt who couldn't be more than three running around a yard in nothing but a diaper. The sprinklers were on, as he ran through. He has the same smile Blaine had grown to love etched on his face as he looked up at the camera. Blaine reached out to run his hand over it, a smile making its way on to his face. He shook his head and moved on, he could see Kurt under an umbrella in pants and a jacket while at the beach. Blaine just laughed and kept looking around. He even saw a few pictures of Finn, he found this really sweet, considering Finn had no biological relation to Aunt Kalee and had only known her for about a year.

Blaine was just starting to look at the shelf of CD's when Kurt was making his way back into the room. Blaine turned around and was not prepared for what he saw. Kurt was wearing the tightest pair of black skinny jeans that he was sure should be illegal and a lavender dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Blaine had to stop himself from audibly groaning at the site before him.

"You ready to go?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, not trusting his voice to work properly. Kurt grabbed his wallet and sunglasses before locking the house. They drove in a comfortable silence on the way to the mall. Every red light Kurt would find Blaine reaching over and lacing their fingers together. Kurt would look over and smile every time; letting a sigh of contentment pass through his lips.

They walked into the mall and Blaine took his hand and lead his to the one store that was worth going into for the things they needed to buy. "Blaine slow down I'm sure the store is not going to run out of what we need." Kurt said, taking longer strides to keep up with Blaine.

Blaine finally slowed down and let them walk casually through the mall. They were about to enter Spencer's when Kurt stopped short. "Come on, what are you doing?" Blaine asked, turning to face Kurt. "Isn't this like a sex shop?" Kurt asked, always too terrified to go in. "Of course not, they don't sell porn, but they do sell things like costumes, sex dice, things like that." Kurt just looked at him and nodded. Blaine, not understanding Kurt's reaction to the store stepped closer.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, cupping the side of Kurt's neck with his hand. "I just, I've never been comfortable with this sort of thing, I have no experience and I don't know the first thing about being sexy." Kurt shrugged, head ducked low so he didn't have to look at Blaine. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about Kurt, I don't have much experience either, plus we are just going in for our outfits for pride and then we can leave. Courage Kurt" Blaine said as his hand slowly moved to interlace their fingers and lead them inside.

They made their way to the back of the store where the section dedicated to rainbow everything was. Kurt just followed Blaine because he seemed to know exactly what he wanted to get. "Kurt what size do you wear?" Blaine asked, finally turning around to face Kurt. "Size in what?" Kurt asked. "Underwear duh, probably a medium right?" Kurt just stood there baffled. "Why are you buying underwear, they are going to go underclothes anyways." Kurt said. "Actually" Blaine started, accentuating the A, "we are wearing the underwear and only the underwear." Blaine grabbed two mediums and then a few different colors of paint before heading to the cashier.

What Blaine said finally registered with Kurt after they had already left the mall and were headed towards the car. "Wait, what do you mean we are only wearing the underwear?" Kurt asked, pulling Blaine to a stop for the second time that day. "I mean that our outfits are these pairs of underwear, which actually feel more like a swimsuit than underwear. I got you rainbow stripped and mine are white and dotted with rainbow stripped hearts." Blaine said, holding the bag up. Kurt still didn't fully understand. "Kurt, rarely anyone wears much clothing to pride. Young hot guys like us usually just wear a pair of underwear and call it a day." Blaine said again.

"Blaine, I am going to look horrible, I am so pasty white I will burn and there is no way that is attractive. I can't I will find something else to wear, but thanks for the underwear." Kurt protested. "Kurt you are going to look amazing, every guy at that parade, gay or straight is going to want you." Blaine said earnestly, looking Kurt right in the eyes to make sure he understood. Kurt tried to fight the blush that was creeping up his face, but it was a losing battle. He just settled for nodding his head and turning back towards where the car was parked.

They decided to go out to lunch and casually talked about what they thought the weekend would entail, it being Kurt's first pride and Blaine's first pride with a boyfriend. Blaine dropped Kurt off at his aunt's house, promising to call him tonight, before heading to the beach for the late afternoon shift.

That night they fell asleep but not before Kurt could express how glad he was that Blaine was the one taking him to his first pride and not some other boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Two days later Kurt found himself standing in front of his mirror at seven am, the underwear on, contemplating if he should change or just finish getting ready. Making up his mind Kurt flitted around his room, getting ready and making sure his hair looks purposefully messy.<p>

Kurt was making his way down the stairs when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to reveal a completed dressed Blaine. "What happened to wearing just the underwear?" Kurt teased, raising his eyebrows. "I am, I couldn't exactly walk up to your door in just those that would look weird. I'm gonna take this off once we get there." Blaine answered and Kurt just nodded in understanding.

"You are wearing yours right? You plan on taking that other stuff off?" Blaine asked, voice filled with hope and longing. "I guess you will just have to wait and see now wont you." Kurt said, pulling Blaine's hand and leading them outside.

Once they arrived and parked Blaine rummaged around in his trunk before pulling out the paint he bought and another bag full of other goodies.

"Come on let's get painted up." Blaine said, starting to strip out of his clothes. Kurt looked up from starting to unbutton his shirt to find a sight he didn't think he ever wanted to forget. Blaine was in nothing but the tight nylon shorts that rode extremely low on his hips. Kurt would put money on them being lower rise than the Speedos the divers wore in the Olympics.

Kurt let his eyes wander from his boyfriend's toes, up his tan muscular legs, to freeze once he noticed that in those tight shorts the outline of Blaine's cock was anything but invisible. It was like it was staring at him, challenging him to look away. Kurt felt his mouth watering when he heard someone clear their throat. His eyes shot up to find Blaine with a huge grin on his face.

Kurt looked away, a blush creeping up from what felt like his toes. "You are allowed to look you know. You are my boyfriend after all." Blaine took a few steps towards Kurt after noticing he had started to unbutton his shirt. "Need help with your shirt?" Blaine asked once he reached Kurt, pausing his hands on the first button and looking up through his eyelashes.

Not able to trust his voice Kurt looked Blaine straight in the eye and nodded his head softly.

Keeping his eyes focused on Kurt's, Blaine slowly undid the buttons on the shirt and slid it off his shoulders. Still not breaking the eye contact, Kurt moved his hands to the button of his shorts, causing Blaine to suck in a breath. Once he heard the shorts hit the ground Blaine had to physically stop himself from looking down.

Kurt took a deep breath and then said, "You can look if you want too". Blaine didn't move, but then he let his eyes trail lazily down the taller mans torso. Once he caught sight white waistband and the material stretched tight over his hips and very distinct bulge he stopped breathing all together. He had to remind himself to take a breath before letting his eyes make their way back up.

"You're beautiful," Blaine muttered before tilting his chin up and catching Kurt in a soft slow kiss. Even surrounded by others making their way to the festival, it was the most intimate moment Blaine has ever had with another man. Once he pulled away and let his eyes flutter open those words were on the tip of his tongue, those three words that would change everything. Before the words could tumble out on their own accord Kurt stepped away and grabbed the paint.

"Hmmm I think I have an idea" Kurt said uncapping the pink and pouring some onto the palm of his hand. "Turn around." He added after a moment.

Blaine did as he was told and waited for what Kurt had in mind. Just moments later Blaine felt the cold of the paint on his skin along with the shape of Kurt's hands. He felt Kurt pull away and then heard another bottle being opened. The pattered repeated until he felt Kurt whisper against his ear, "Turn around" followed by a light kiss to the area behind his ear. Blaine did as he was told couldn't believe the sight in front of him, now standing a little farther away he could take in more of Kurt and boy did he like what he saw. Kurt's long slender legs were on display and Blaine was amazed at how they seemed to go on for miles.

"Let me do your front now" Kurt said, pulling a brush out of his bag. Kurt took the green paint and dipped the brush into it. Walking over to Blaine he raised the brush to his chest and started. Once he was finished Kurt took a step back and smiled at his work. Blaine looked down and it took him a moment to read what was written.

A huge grin blossomed across his face at the words: _I'm His _with an arrow pointing to the left. Blaine made grabbing hands towards the paint and Kurt handed him the green paint and a brush, letting him go to work. Once done, Kurt looked down and felt a swooping in his chest at the words. _And I'm His _with an arrow to the right.

"What design did you make on my back so I can do the same to yours?" Blaine asked. "Oh I made the rainbow down your spine with my hands. It looks awesome" Kurt replied as he turned around. Blaine was not prepared for the sight he found when he looked back up from the paint.

Kurt's back was to him, his ass in perfect view. With the cut of the shorts they just covered his cheeks. Blaine groaned at the sight and hurriedly covered it up with a cough but it was no use because Kurt let out a little laugh while his ears turned a bright red.

Once the rainbow was complete on Kurt's back Blaine took the paint and made random lines all over his own face as well as Kurt's. Blaine put the paint away and grabbed the bag full of other goodies. He pulled out a beaded necklace that he broke and then put around his head before tying it off. He did the same for Kurt before putting everything in the car.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked, lacing his fingers through Kurt's. "Yeah. Nervous but I am ready." Kurt stated, gave a light squeeze to Blaine's hand, and led them toward the large crowd.

They had missed the start of parade and found a spot about midway through the route and pushed to the front. After being at the front for not even a full minute two guys walked up to Kurt, put beads around his neck, and winked. It didn't go unnoticed by Blaine, who just lifted Kurt's hand and gave it a quick kiss before turning back to the floats.

Blaine never let go of Kurt's hand and even pulled him closer and wrapped his arm around his waist as they watched the parade and caught the beads that were flying all around. Once it came towards the end of the parade portion Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand again and led them towards the back of the crowd so they could continue walking.

"Oh My Gosh I almost forgot" Kurt exclaimed all of a sudden. He went behind Blaine to rummage in the small backpack he was wearing. Blaine saw him emerge with his camera. "We need to take pictures." Kurt said excitedly.

Kurt turned on the camera and motioned for Blaine to stay while he walked a few feet away and raised the camera up. Blaine thought for a moment before bawling his hands into fists and putting on his hips, turning his face towards the side with a serious look on his face. All he needed was a cape and he would be the perfect superhero. "Very nice" Kurt said, lowering his camera. Blaine turns back to Kurt and makes grabby hands for the camera.

"YOUR TURN" Blaine practically yelled. Kurt just shook his head and laughed, not realizing that Blaine was already taking pictures. Kurt stood, placing a hand on his hip, and smiling at Blaine. He quickly snapped the photo before dragging Kurt towards a booth to get a drink before continuing on.

"Did you know they have a mechanical bull here?" Blaine asked casually, sipping from his lemonade. "Really? You should try it." Kurt said a hint of mischief in his voice. "Why so you can laugh at me when I fall off? No thanks." Blaine said, shaking his head rapidly from side to side.

"Oh come on please?" Kurt pouted, looking over at Blaine. "I'll even do it as well if you go first." Kurt added as an afterthought. "Works for me, let's go" Blaine exclaimed, pulling Kurt towards it.

When they arrived at the crowd surrounding the bull and just watched for a few before Kurt saw someone he never expected to see this summer let alone at Gay Pride. Standing three people away was none other than Dave Karofsky. Not only was he at Gay Pride, he was in rainbow board shorts and a black tank top with his hair sprayed into a rainbow.

Karofsky looked up and locked eyes with Kurt, his face immediately paling. Kurt saw him take a deep breath and then push through the people as he made his way towards him. Blaine was completely oblivious to the fact that Kurt had tensed up beside him and also moved a fraction of an inch closer.

"Hi" was all Karofsky said when he reached Kurt. Blaine still wasn't paying attention; the Hi could have been directed at anyone. He turned around only when he heard his boyfriend saying Hi to someone.

"Could I maybe talk to you?" Karofsky asked, looking down at his feet. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand to let him know he was there. "Um sure, I guess." Kurt said with hesitance, his track record with Karofsky wasn't the greatest. "I'll meet you by the funnel cake stand; I just gotta tell Blaine where I am going." Kurt added as an afterthought and Karofsky just nodded and walked away.

Kurt turned to the shorter man and leant down so Blaine could hear him over the loud music that had started to play as the person on the bull lasted way longer than expected. He gave the gist of who Karofsky was, and how they knew each other. Blaine wasn't particularly happy but knew Kurt could watch out for himself.

"Are you sure that's a great idea? I mean this is the first you've mentioned him or being bullied and I just don't want you to get hurt." Blaine said, concern shinning in his eyes.

"Yeah, he can't really do anything to me or call me any slurs in a crowd full of people just like me. Plus he is dressed up in rainbow, he obviously isn't here to hate on us." Kurt said, giving Blaine a light kiss before turning and walking away. Blaine made his way to edge of the crowd to keep Kurt in his view incase he was needed.

"You wanted to talk Dave." Kurt said as he approached the bigger man. "Uh yeah. I was going to wait until school started again but I figured now was a good time seeing as where we are." Karofsky let out a breath he must have been holding. Kurt just nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"Well, first of all. I am sorry for everything I have done you throughout the last three years. I was awful and you didn't deserve any of it just because you are gay." Karofsky took another deep breath and Kurt waited for him to keep talking.

"It was never because you were gay you know. It was because you weren't scared to be yourself. You weren't afraid of the way you were born. You never let anyone tell you were wrong and just took it in stride." Another pause and deep breath before he continued.

"When I saw you walking down the hallway with your head held high and that confidence in yourself. I saw everything that I wanted to be. You were out and proud and I was just a scared little boy, so far in the closet I lived in Narnia." Karofsky had a few stray tears running down his face and Kurt finally softened a little at the sight.

Here was his biggest tormentor telling him he was envious and was struggling to accept himself. Kurt uncrossed his arms from his chest and reached out to lay a hand on Karofsky's arm. Kurt wanted to comfort him and that was the only way he knew how. He looked up at Kurt, or well shifted his eyes from the ground to Kurt at the gesture and let out a small smile.

"I have come to realize that the reason I pushed you around called you those names was because I looked at you and saw myself and I hated who I was. I didn't want to be gay; I didn't want people to hate me before they even met me. I am not as strong as you and definitely not as brave. When I would do those things to you I was really doing it to myself. I know it doesn't make sense, but it's true. I hated myself and you were the version I wanted to be so I had to make you who I was on the inside." Karofsky let his tears spill freely.

"I know this isn't going to make the things I did to you go away, but I hope you can forgive me for my past mistakes. I was going to tell you at school and say that I wasn't going to bother you anymore and that the football team agreed it wasn't worth it, but I guess now is a better time." Karofsky shrugged and let out a relieved sigh. Like the weight of the world was off his shoulders.

"I am glad you finally figured yourself out Dave. I know it was hard, I struggled with it for years before I became confident enough to let others know. Just take your time and you know your secret it safe with me." Kurt rubbed Karofsky's arm and a smile blossomed over the bigger man's face.

After a few beats of silence Karofsky spoke up again. "I came out to the football team two weeks ago, right before I came down here for vacation." Kurt's face dropped and if his eyes had gotten any bigger they would have fallen out of his head. "They actually didn't care. Well at first they freaked out and then came around the next day and said it didn't really change anything about our friendship. I was still an awesome football player and friend. Granted I probably will never go to them for boy trouble but I know they have my back if I need it." Karofsky's tears had dried and he let out a laugh after the last statement.

"I am glad you are making so many great strides in figuring out who you are. I am proud of you." Kurt said a smile crossing over his features. "I forgive you in case you weren't aware. It might take some getting used to when school starts again, not flinching at every slam of a locker is going to take time, but I am glad its over." Dave smiled again when Kurt finished.

"I hope we can be friends, I don't have anyone who understands what I am going through." Karofsky said, giving Kurt a hopeful smile. "It will take some time, but I think we could work our way up to friends. But you can come to me if you need to. I am all for helping people become the most fabulous person they can be." Kurt said, earning himself a laugh from Karofsky.

"Thank you" Karofsky said. "You're welcome. I should probably head back to my boyfriend. I will see back in Ohio?" Kurt poised it as a question. Karofsky just nodded. With that Kurt gave a small wave and walked back over to Blaine.

"So how did it go?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt into a tight hug. "Better than I thought. I will give you all the details later, but he did apologize." Kurt said, pulling slightly away from Blaine so he could kiss him softly.

"I am glad. Now I am kind of tired and it's already dinner time, how about we head back to my house?" Blaine asked, looking to see if that was ok with Kurt.

"Sounds good to me, can we stop by my house so I can grab clothes and few other things. I can shower at your house; I just don't have clothes with me." Kurt replied, lacing his fingers with Blaine's as they walked back to the car.

"Sounds good to me." Blaine replied.

The car ride was filled with both boys talking excitedly about the day. They talked about all the interesting people they met, the amazing food they had, and they were glad they went with each other. Blaine couldn't have asked for the first pride he attended with a boyfriend to have gone anymore perfectly. Kurt couldn't have asked for a better first pride, period.

Not even an hour after leaving the parade, Kurt was walking out of Blaine's bathroom, freshly showered and dressed in sweats and an old shirt with the Hummel's Tire and Lube logo on it.

"Your turn" Kurt said, as he put his outfit from pride into his bag. Blaine just grabbed his things and hopped into the shower. Once Kurt was sure he was in the shower and oblivious to everything around him, he set to work preparing for the rest of the night.

He went downstairs to order the Chinese food and started to quietly hum to himself as he prepared everything else. He set the living room coffee table for two. He placed a small candle in the center and scattered rose petals over the table, and a vase set with a dozen red and yellow roses behind the candle. He then plugged his iPod into the speakers and switched it over to his classical playlist.

The doorbell rang and Kurt went to grab the food. He quickly dished the food out and rushed upstairs because he had forgotten to put their dessert in the fridge for later.

Once he was satisfied he walked back up to Blaine's room and waited for him to be done. A few minutes later Blaine walked out in a black pair of sweat pants and a purple tank top. Kurt walked right over to him and pulled him into a kiss. It lasted a few seconds, just long enough for Kurt to run his hands through Blaine's wet curls.

Pulling away, Kurt whispered "I have a surprise for you." The softness of his voice and the ghosting of his lips over Blaine's had sent a shiver down the older man's spine. He just nodded and let Kurt lead him out of the room and down the stairs.

When they reached the living room, Blaine gasped and clutched Kurt's hand harder. "What is all of this?" Blaine asked, looking around at the soft lighting, the table that was so beautifully set and then at Kurt who was looking at him with a huge smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday Blaine" was all Kurt said before leaning in and giving him a kiss before leading him to sit down in front of his plate. "This is all for my birthday, but why? I don't need anything special, it's just my birthday, just another day." Blaine was wringing his hands in his lap while he talked.

"I did it because you are my boyfriend and I wanted to show you how truly amazing you are, and what better day than the day you entered this world. You deserve this Blaine." At that moment, with the words that Kurt just said, Blaine could feel those three little worlds fighting to break free again. No one had ever done something like this for him, no one had treated him like he was anything special and the fact that Kurt was, just a month after meeting him was so incredible Blaine couldn't help but want to say those words.

Blaine swallowed quickly and let out a stuttered Thank you before turning to his food. They ate in silence; stealing glances and chaste kisses that would make them giggle, never letting the smiles leave their faces. Half way through dinner it had started to rain and it sent another wave of contentment through the pair. "Ok, present time" Kurt sang as he dug a small box wrapped in Aladdin wrapping paper from under the table.

"Kurt you didn't have to get me anything tonight has been more than enough." Blaine said, not reaching for the present set in front of him yet. "I know I didn't HAVE too but I wanted to. Now open your present Blaine." Kurt said, picking it up and dropping it in his lap.

Blaine just laughed and carefully pulled the paper off the box. Once he opened it he saw it, an engraved whistle on a red string. "I know it's not much but the lady said it was sterling silver and I even had it engraved. You already have a whistle but it was so rusted and looked like it was going to break any minute so when I saw this HMPH" Blaine effectively cut him off with a bone crushing kiss that sent Kurt throwing his arms behind him before he crashed completely to the ground. "I love it." Blaine said when he released Kurt.

"Read the engraving on it." Kurt said with a smile shinning on his face.

_You saved me_

_-Kurt_

Tears welled in Blaine's eyes as he pulled Kurt into a hug that he was sure was crushing his boyfriend. He couldn't care though, he was too happy to care about anything at the moment.

"Thank you Kurt, this means so much to me. It may seem silly to others, but this is perfect. Really, I love it." Blaine said, putting it safely back in the box before pulling Kurt into another hug.

"Kurt, since it's my birthday will you do something for me?" Blaine asked his breath ghosting over Kurt's ear. "Anything" Kurt stuttered back. "Dance with me." He said, pulling back to look at Kurt. "In the rain." He added.

"We won't have music. And isn't that a little cliché?" Kurt asked. "Yes, but it's my birthday and something I have always wanted to do and never been able too. What better way to do it than with my amazing boyfriend on my birthday?" Kurt just shook his head and lifted himself off the ground, holding a hand out for Blaine to take.

They walked out to the back deck and were soaked to the bone within seconds. Blaine just pulled Kurt towards him and they swayed side to side.

"I am glad I met you Kurt." Blaine said after a few minutes of contented sighs and kisses to the others neck. "I am glad I met you too Blaine. I don't think I would have survived this summer without you." Kurt pulled his head back and leant forwards, capturing Blaine's lips in a chaste but deep kiss.

Blaine moved his hand to Kurt's waist to pull him closer as Kurt slid his hand to the nape of Blaine's neck to hold him in place. Blaine slowly licked his way into Kurt's mouth and moaned when their tongues met. They battled for dominance for a few minutes before pulling away. Both out of the breath and panting against each other face, Kurt looked at Blaine and heard his boyfriend's breath hitch in his throat.

Blaine just connected their lips again in a sweet kiss before pulling away, looking Kurt straight in the eye before saying. "I love you" Blaine beamed at Kurt after he uttered those words. Kurt's reaction was not was he was expecting.

Kurt just froze a shocked expression on his face. "I'm sorry, I can't" was all Kurt said, before he tore through the house, out the front door and down the street.

Blaine stood in the rain for a few moments before walking back into the house, changing into dry clothes, cleaning up the mess in the living, and climbing into bed.

Only once he was in bed with the lights off and a picture of Kurt clutched to his chest did he break.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry I ended it like this but it had to be done. Drama was needed and I promise to have it resolved one way or another in the next chapter. Then I think there will only be 3-4 after that. Almost there guys and the worst of the angst is yet to come. Reviews are still crack to me. I love all of you readers and wish I could send you all some of the snickerdoodles I baked today.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh gosh guys, I am so sorry for such a long wait. My internship got crazy, and then The Break-Up happened and I didn't wanna write more angst and tears. So this is about half as long as normal chapters but I really couldn't write more than I did. I hope you like it and only 3 chapters to go and I promise to have the entire story finished before my 21st birthday in December!**

* * *

><p>Kurt felt like shit. Complete and utter shit. It had been three days since he walked away from Blaine, away from the best thing that had ever happened to him. He was going crazy, he wanted to be with Blaine, but he knew that it would only end in heartbreak. The logical thing would be to end it before it got even more serious.<p>

Still struggling with what to do, he got online and hoped that his dad was online as well. Kurt felt himself let out a sigh of relief when the dot next to his father name was green. Before he could click to send him a video call, his dad was sending him one.

He clicked accept and waited for the familiar face to show up on his screen.

"Hey Kid- what's wrong?" His did asked "Nothing, I am fine dad, how are you?" Kurt said, trying to deflect. "You are not ok, your eyes are puffy, you look like you haven't slept in days and you are wearing an old sweatshirt. Now, tell me what's wrong." Burt said. Kurt took a deep breath and began. "It's Blaine." Kurt said, feeling a lump forming in his throat already.

"Did he hurt you, because I swear I will fly down there and kick his ass." Burt said, anger showing on his face. "No dad, it's not like that. It was me. He um, he- he told me he loved me a few days ago." Kurt felt the tears build up in his eyes and willed them to go away. "I am sorry son, but I don't see what is so bad about that." Burt said, concern making its way into his voice.

"It's not bad, I just don't want to get hurt. In a month I am leaving to come back home and he is staying here in Florida. It hurts less to end it now than to end it in a month when we are even deeper into this thing. I'd rather hurt like this now than hurt more later. It is just better for both of us. He will meet someone else, or a few other people, fall even more in love with one of them and get married. As will I." Kurt finished in a whisper, trying not only to convince himself, but his dad as well.

"That's stupid. Why would you throw something that could be so special away because you are scared of getting hurt? You don't know that it will end when you leave. If what you have told me before is anything to go by, I don't think Blaine will be too keen on letting you go come the end of summer." Burt said.

"But dad, what if he does, what if he says goodbye and everything from this summer is just a memory that hurts." Kurt asked, voice breaking on every other word. "If it does, then you have a summer than you can look back on and say was the summer you fell in and out of love. You spent the days beneath the sun, learning and growing with another person. Don't give that up Kurt. It is too precious and not everyone gets to experience that in their life." Burt said.

Kurt didn't say anything and sat looking at the floor. "Bud, get up, get dressed, and go fix this. I can see that you don't want to be without him. You love him and he said he loved you, so go make the most of what summer you have left. Don't waste it for some stupid reason that you will regret later." Burt said after a minute of silence.

"You're right dad. Thank you, but I gotta go. I love you. I'll call you later." Kurt closed his laptop and quickly pulled on his shoes, grabbed his keys and sprinted out the door.

Kurt broke every law of the road to make it Blaine's as soon as possible. He sprinted to the front door and bounced from foot to foot waiting for someone to answer. "Blaine I am- oh Cooper, could I speak to Blaine please?" He asked, getting more anxious. "He isn't here, he left a few hours ago for Vero Beach." Cooper said, crossing his arms. "GOD DAMNIT!" Kurt yelled. "If you go now, you could still catch him before he leaves to come back here. The gravesite is P405. Just so you know." Cooper yelled as Kurt ran back to his car.

It had started to rain on his drive down which frustrated him even more because that meant he had to drive slower and more cautiously. After a two and a half hour drive, Kurt made it to the cemetery. He slowly stepped out into the pouring rain. He made his way over to a map to find the plot. Once he located it, he started the short journey, silently hoping that Blaine was still there.

He could see a figure in the distance, sitting next to a marker; once he got closer he recognized the dark curly hair that was now drenched and falling in his face. Blaine. He moved a little closer, and realized that he was talking. He listened closely, as to hear over the rain.

"I messed up so badly mom. I should have just kept my feelings to myself. I knew he wouldn't be ready for that, but I had to go and let it slip out anyways. I had to go and ruin the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know that it is just a summer thing but god mom, I wish more than anything that it was more than that. I have never felt like this mom. I never even knew this was possible. God mom. He is everything. When he walks into a room it is instantly brighter, and when he talks, I automatically feel at peace. My world is so much brighter now that he is in it." There was a pause before Blaine continued.

"I don't know what to do mom. I just don't know and I can't lose him over this. I don't think I could handle it."

Kurt could see a sob rack through Blaine's body. Before he knew what he was doing, he was headed towards the other boy.

Blaine was staring at the marker, oblivious to the fact that Kurt was less than three feet away.

Kurt just looked at him for a moment. The way his hair was plastered to his forehead, his eyes red from crying, and visibly worn out. Kurt had never seen Blaine look so beautiful. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I love you too."

Blaine was startled by a voice coming from his right. He looked over and his breath caught in his throat. He knew he heard Kurt, but knew it couldn't be because Kurt didn't love him, couldn't love him. But when he looked up and saw those cerulean eyes looking at him, his entire world stopped.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, more in disbelief than anything. "Hi." Kurt said shyly, looking down, kicking his feet in the wet ground. "What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, standing up off the ground. "Well I went to your house and your brother told me you would be in Vero Beach, so here I am." Kurt said, chancing a look at Blaine. The sight before him broke his heart. Kurt was glad it was raining so hard because now Blaine couldn't see that Kurt had started crying.

"That doesn't explain why you are here." Blaine said coldly. Kurt felt himself stiffen at the tone. Kurt took a shaky breath before he opened his mouth. "I missed you Blaine. The past few days have been horrible. I haven't been able to eat or sleep. I have worn the same sweatpants for three days now. I am miserable." Kurt said, looking out into the distance behind Blaine.

"So you are having a sucky time so you thought you could just come say sorry and everything will be ok? You walked out Kurt, I said I love you and you just ran." Blaine said, another sob forcing its way out. "I know, and it was the biggest mistake I have ever made. I have regretted it every second since the moment I turned away." Kurt took a step towards Blaine, hoping that being closer would make him believe.

"Still doesn't explain why you did it though." Blaine replied, curling his arms around himself. "I was scared. I have never done this before; let someone get so close they could break me so easily. I have never had anything good in my life, and then you came along and everything was just a little bit brighter, then we kissed and it was like I would never be in the dark again. I had someone who cared and wanted to actually be with me. It was new and exciting. Then I started falling harder and faster and it terrified me. All my old insecurities came rushing back, thoughts of _oh he could never feel the same, you are just Kurt Hummel, the fairy who sounds like a girls. _So when you told me you loved me, I didn't know what to do." Kurt let out a breath before continuing.

"It made me so ecstatic then again I was scared shitless. With those three little words you gave me the power to break you, but trusting me enough to not to. That power terrified me, so I ran. I was so overwhelmed that I ran and lost the best thing to ever happen to me that is ever going to happen to me. You are not only my boyfriend, you are my best friend and losing you would be like losing the world." Kurt choked out, forcing down the sob ready to break free.

Before he knew what was happening, Kurt had a pair of lips on his and an arm full of Blaine. The kiss was rough and needy, all teeth and tongue. It was full of anger, and hurt, but also love and affection.

It didn't last very long and with a final nip to Blaine's bottom lip, Kurt broke away and let the first smile in days to spread across his face. Blaine buried his head in Kurt's neck and just let himself be held.

"I love you" Kurt said, so softly that Blaine thought he has imagined it. "Did you just say that?" Blaine asked, staring at Kurt, hoping he wasn't about to break him again. "I did, because I do. I love you Blaine. I opened my eyes and saw you for everything that you are. You are kind, and passionate, dapper, but goofy. You are brave, but scared. You are my best friend. We can talk for hours and never run out of things to say. We can sit in complete silence and be ok with it, or we can be loud and dance around the living room without a care in the world. I can be myself around you without fear of judgment. I also feel at home when you hold me." Kurt said, hoping to convey all his feelings with one look.

"Kurt" Blaine said brokenly. Kurt just swooped in a connected their lips. It was soft and gentle. Kurt slowly worked Blaine's mouth open. Once their tongues intertwined with one another; both boys let out a sigh and melted into the kiss. Once oxygen became a necessity, they broke apart and just smiled up at each other, their breaths mingling between them.

"I love you too." Blaine said before planting a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips. "Let's go back to my house." He continued. "Ok." Kurt said.

They spent the ride back to Daytona in a haze of love and being whole again. Their hands stayed connected on the center console. Once they arrived back at the house, they went to Blaine's room and changed into dry clothes before slipping in his warm bed.

They shared lazy kisses and I love you's until they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning the sun filtered into the room, casting it in a low glow in the early morning light. Blaine started to stir and leisurely opened his eyes. He slowly became aware of the warm weight pressed against his side and the arm that lay across his stomach. He looked down and the events of the previous night came rushing back. He smiled down at Kurt and extracted himself from the hold.

Blaine crept quietly to the bathroom and then downstairs to make French Toast for breakfast. Once he was done he put it on a tray, along with orange juice, milk, and coffee. He opened the door to his room and was happy to hear that Kurt was in the shower.

He placed the tray on his desk and made sure to get an outfit out for Kurt to wear. He opened the bathroom door quietly and placed the clothes on the counter. It wasn't very long before Kurt entered the room again, the sweatpants slung low on his hips and Blaine's shirt a little too tight, and showing off a pale strip of skin where the shirt didn't quite meet the pants.

"I made breakfast." Blaine said, going over to his desk and grabbing the tray. He motioned for Kurt to sit on the bed. Kurt crawled up and leaned against the headboard, legs extended out in front of him. Blaine sat next to him and placed the tray on his lap.

He poured syrup on the French toast and cut a small portion off. He held it up to Kurt's lips and watched closely as his lips closed around the fork. Kurt licked his lips and moaned in appreciation. Blaine felt arousal pooling in his lower half. He regained his composer and cut another piece off for Kurt.

It went on until all of it was gone and the glasses drained. Blaine placed the tray on the nightstand next to the bed before turning back to Kurt. He noticed that Kurt had a little syrup on the corner of his mouth. He tried to motion to Kurt to wipe it off but he didn't understand.

Instead he moved forward and with slow and deliberate movements, licked it off. He moved back half an inch and looked into Kurt's eyes. His pupils were blown wide with lust and without noticed, slammed his lips into Kurt's. It was messy and rough.

Blaine didn't waste any time licking his way into Kurt's mouth and battling for dominance. When they both needed air, Blaine didn't hesitate to latch onto the side of Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned and hadn't even noticed that they had laid down. After a particularly hard suck on his neck from Blaine he thrust his hips up to meet Blaine's, both letting out loud moans.

"Kurt" Blaine said, sounding so broken. They thrust their hips together faster. "Blaine. More, I need more." Kurt said, thrashing from side to side. "Can I touch you?" Blaine asked between moans. Kurt whimpered and Blaine took that as a yes. They quickly rid each other of their clothes, except for their boxers. They could feel each other so much better now and it was becoming too much.

Blaine froze above Kurt and looked him straight in the eyes before he ran a thumb under the elastic of his black boxer briefs. Kurt just nodded and Blaine slowly ran his hands over Kurt's sides and hooked his fingers into the band. He very slowly dragged the fabric down and watched closely as Kurt's erection sprang free. His mouth watered and he placed a delicate kiss to his hipbone before trailing his fingers lightly over Kurt's penis.

Kurt's hips lifted off the bed and he whined deep in his throat. Blaine let out a shaky breath and wrapped his fingers around Kurt's length. Kurt felt his hips stutter and thrust himself into Blaine's grip.

Blaine started off slowly, just moving his hand up and down, but as he got braver he twisted his hand just before it reached the head. Kurt's back arched off the bed and let out a low moan.

Blaine removed his hand, causing Kurt to whimper and get the friction back. Blaine licked his hand and returned to working Kurt over. He lowered his hips to the mattress and started rutting against it.

"Blaine, so close." Kurt said between choked moans. His hips moved faster, trying to get even more from Blaine's hand. Blaine rutted harder into the mattress. He attached his lips to the inside of Kurt's thigh and sucked hard. He nipped one last time and licked over it to sooth the mark before Kurt was shouting out and coming over Blaine's hand.

A few rough thrusts into the mattress and Blaine was coming as well.

Blaine stared at the white streaks on his hand, mesmerized by the fact that it was Kurt's. He has made Kurt come apart and no one else had done that before. His mouth started to water and before he did anything he looked up at Kurt through his lashes. When his eyes locked with Kurt's he lifted his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, reveling in the taste of Kurt.

Kurt growled and pulled Blaine up to him and attacked his mouth. He licked his way into Blaine's mouth, tasting himself. They knew they should feel dirty and if it had been anyone else, they would have.

After a few moments and chaste kisses later, Kurt spoke for the first time. "Wow" was all he said. "That's all you have to say?" Blaine quipped back. ""That is the only word my brain is capable of forming at the moment." Kurt said, a satisfied smile settling on his face. "I love you." Blaine said, shuffling down and burying his face in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"I love you too." Kurt said, placing a kiss on the top of Blaine's head.

They knew they had to clean up and get dressed, but neither was worried about that at the moment. They were just wanted to hold each other and let their love wash over them.

Kurt had a feeling that something major was on the horizon but didn't want to think about it until the time came. What he didn't know that it wasn't as far off as he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short, but I really couldn't add more than I did. I hope you liked it and I hope to update more as I am finally getting a set schedule for homework time and stuff. I can't promise updates anymore but know December 16th is the deadline for the entire fic! Review and love me.<strong>


End file.
